Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers
by faihyuu
Summary: Mereka saling menganggap kisah mereka rumit. Namun, jawaban mengapa itu terjadi hanyalah karena sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya sederhana, tetapi dibuat rumit oleh mereka sendiri.
1. Prolog

"Apa kamu mau melakukan seks denganku?"

Selama hampir 20 tahun Hinata hidup, tak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benak gadis itu bahwa orang yang disukainya akan mengatakan hal rendahan seperti itu.

"Kau gila?" Hinata menumpahkan tatapan serendah-rendahnya pada Uzumaki Naruto. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ia memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan memuja.

Wajahnya memang memerah, tapi tiada lagi gagap dan getar pada suara sang gadis ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Sungguh tak biasanya.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu marahnya? Harusnya kau senang, aku memilihmu. Banyak orang-orang di luar sana ingin melakukan itu denganku."

_Astaga._

Tak ada lagi nada ceria dan hangat berbalut suara _husky_. Tak ada lagi warna biru langit di musim panas yang menyenangkan di balik iris safir itu. Tak ada lagi, terganti dengan langit yang sedang mendung-akan ada badai.

Yang terpenting, tak ada lagi sebuah kurva di ujung bibir itu.

Hinata tercekat.

Gadis Hyuuga balas dengan tatapan tak percaya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kecubung pucatnya membola sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila," ujar Hinata dengan rasa campur aduk yang membara.

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak? Bukannya kau menyukaiku? Harusnya kau terima. Aku sudah berbaik hati."

Safir yang biasanya akan menghadirkan ketenangan dalam jiwa Hinata kini berganti. Biru langit itu kini memancarkan gelombang yang dapat membuat gadis Hyuuga itu bergetar dengan penuh rasa takut.

Dengan perlahan, tapi pasti. Hinata mundur teratur.

Mundur. Menjauhi pemuda pirang yang kini nampak ganas. Astaga, Hinata bahkan baru menyadari adanya bau alkohol yang menguar dari lelaki itu. Apa tadi ia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu senang karena dipanggil oleh sang pujaan hati untuk bertemu dalam sebuah ruang karaoke privat di wilayah Shibuya?

"K-kau mabuk," Hinata bahkan sudah mencapai gagang pintu ruangan kecil itu. Siap membukanya untuk menyelamatkan diri kapan saja.

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan itu terdengar seperti malaikat maut sedang memanggilnya.

"Pintunya terkunci. Aku yang pegang kuncinya, _ttebayo_~" Kata pemuda pirang itu riang sembari memainkan sebuah kunci dalam genggaman. Namun, seriang apapun sang pemuda dan dengan kembalinya '_ttebayo_' itu sekarang. Pemuda itu tetaplah bukan sosok asli. Bukan, Hinata tidak kenal siapa dia.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, Hinata tercekat.

"Bantu aku membalas perasaan sakit hatiku pada Sakura-_chan_, _manis_."

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

**_Rated_** M

**_Warning(s)_** : Ide yang terlalu _mainstream_, _Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc_.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

**_KRINGGGG—_**

Kelopak sewarna susu itu terbuka begitu saja. Suara dahsyat tadi ialah penyebab utama.

Dengan nafas yang agak terengah-engah. Wanita dengan piyama berwarna lavendel serupa dengan irisnya itu meraih jam beker dan mematikan alarmnya.

Pukul lima pagi.

Hinata, wanita itu. Menaruh kembali jam beker di atas nakas sebelah kanan ranjang. Ia mengatur sebentar napasnya agar kembali normal, dan kembali merebahkan dirinya. Sekarang hari libur, tak ada masalah jika ia bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

"_Ungg_-"

Mendengar suara rintihan kecil. Hinata sontak menghadap kiri, ke arah sumber suara itu.

Mata bulat leci dengan safir yang masih berkabut dalam kantuk memandangnya lucu.

"Mama?"

Suara manis itu menyapa gendang telinga Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum-melupakan kenyataan bahwa tadi baru saja dia mendapatkan sebuah mimpi buruk. Afeksinya pada makhluk lucu di hadapannya ini lebih besar daripada hanya sekadar mimpi.

"Hima terbangun? Maaf, ya. Mama lupa atur alarmnya tadi malam," Hinata berujar sembari mahkota nila lembut yang serupa dengan miliknya.

"Kirain hari ini sekolah," Gadis cilik yang baru saja berusia lima tahun sebulan yang lalu itu menguap. "Hima _bobo_ lagi, ya."

"_Uhm_, tapi jangan bangun siang-siang sekali, ya, Himawari sayang."

Himawari mengangguk, tetapi matanya sudah mulai tertutup lagi.

"Mama peluk~" gumamnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, dipeluknya Himawari dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil anak itu dengan lembut agar segera kembali tertidur.

Tak sampai semenit, Himawari sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa kini berada di alam mimpi kembali. Hinata mengurvakan senyum. Dan itu makin melebar ketika kecubung pucatnya bertemu pandang dengan safir bulat leci yang lain.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang tertidur tepat di sebelah si anak perempuan.

"Boru juga ingin peluk~" Anak laki-laki menggemaskan yang menjadi saudara kembar si gadis mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya kini merengek pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti laki-laki cilik berambut kuning mentereng itu berusaha mendekat. Dan tentu saja, Hinata juga mendekat untuk memberikan afeksi yang sama dengan saudarinya.

"Boruto boleh _bobo_ lagi, tapi jangan bangun terlalu siang, oke?"

"_Un_," Anak itu berusaha memeluk saudari dan juga ibunya dengan tangannya yang masih kecil. Hinata yang gemas kemudian ikut meraih bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Tak terlalu erat, agar sang putri yang berada di posisi tengah tidak merasakan sesak.

"Ma, sarapan nanti Boru mau _mam_ pakai telur yang ada kejunya itu, lho." Dengan mata yang tertutup, Boruto bersuara pelan. Hinata makin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_, itu namanya omelette, sayang."

Dan dibalas dengkuran halus karena Boruto kini tengah menjalani mimpinya lagi.

.

"Mama kok masak telur lagi, sih."

Sebuah rengutan lucu Hinata dapatkan dari putrinya ketika menghidangkan omelette lezat dengan _topping_ saus tomat sebagai sarapan mereka. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung mendera sang wanita.

"Bukankah ini permintaan Boruto?" Hinata melemparkan tanya sekaligus tangannya dengan cekatan menyiapkan meja makan agar siap dijadikan arena tempur anak-anaknya. "Biasanya kalian kompak kalau mau sesuatu."

Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat sangat lucu lagi menggemaskan. "_Humph_! Tapi Hima bosan sama itu, Ma. Lagi pula, Boruto curang! Dia _nggak_ bilang sama Hima dulu."

Gemas, Hinata mendekati putrinya dan menghadiahkan kecupan manis di segala sisi wajah Himawari yang berbau bedak bayi.

"Memangnya Hima ingin apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?"

"Ramen!" Himawari dengan semangat menjawab. "Hima mau ramen, Mama!"

Hinata sontak saja menggeleng keras, "_Iiee_, ramen tidak sehat untuk sarapan."

"Himaaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar. Asalnya dari Boruto yang kini tergopoh-gopoh menuju meja makan. "Enak _ome-ome_ ini tahu, ramen terus juga bosan, 'kan kemarin siang sudah ramen!"

Anak laki-laki itu muncul dengan mahkota kuningnya yang masih basah. Hinata menggeleng pelan melihatnya. Sepertinya Boruto tidak mengeringkan dirinya dengan benar, dan itu terlihat juga dengan _t-shirt_ putihnya yang terlihat juga masih lembab. Pasti putranya itu mandi dengan asal. Inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Hinata jika putranya itu mandi sendiri.

"Tapi kemarin malam kita sudah makan telur!" Himawari membalas Boruto dengan sebuah pelototan yang justru terlihat lucu. Hinata sedikit membandingkan penampilan mereka berdua.

Himawari terlihat lebih rapih, tentu saja. Wajahnya sedikit mengandung bedak bayi, begitu juga aroma minyak telon lavendel menguar dari tubuhnya, rambutnya sudah kering walau masih agak sedikit lembab. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Boruto yang kini tampil urakan. Padahal mereka sama-sama mandi sendiri.

"Ramen bisa buat nanti siang Hima!"

Suara Boruto yang penuh dengan penekanan membuat Hinata tersadar. Dua malaikat kecilnya masih bersitegang dengan menu sarapan. Wanita itu menghela napas.

"Boru, Hima." Hinata memandang dalam dua pasang manik safir yang dapat menenggelamkan. "Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, sayang. Himawari, ramen memang tidak sehat untuk sarapan. Hima bisa sakit jika makan ramen pagi-pagi. Nanti saat makan siang Hima bisa makan ramen, kok. Dan Boruto mulai besok kamu tidak boleh mandi sendiri jika masih berantakan. Kamu pasti hanya bermain air saja 'kan? Lihat bahkan rambutmu belum-belum benar kering, sini ikut Mama dulu, mau Mama keringkan sebentar, nanti kamu masuk angin jika masih begitu."

Mungkin, karena mendengar lantunan ceramah yang panjang dari Hinata. Kedua anak itu terdiam. Jarang-jarang sang ibu menegur mereka sepanjang ini, keduanya hanya takut kalau pertengkaran dan juga perbuatan mereka dapat melukai hati ibunya. Lebih-lebih, sang ibu marah pada mereka.

"M-maaf, Ma." Himawari menunduk sedih. Boruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kecubung pucat Hinata membola ketika melihat mata putrinya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga, sayang!" Hinata terkejut melihat putrinya yang siap menumpahkan air mata. Bahkan Boruto juga kini ikut dalam nuansa biru sang saudari.

Dengan segera Hinata memeluk mereka berdua, "Maafkan Mama, sayang." Dan diikuti sebuah kecupan manis di masing-masing pipi bergaris kedua buah hatinya.

"Mama tidak marah, kok. Mama hanya ingin menasihati kalian saja. Maaf ya kalau kalian kira Mama marah," Hinata tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkan dalam benak anak-anaknya. Wanita itu dapat menebak dengan tepat kalau putra-putrinya mengira dirinya marah.

"Mama benaran tidak marah sama kami, 'kan?" Itu Boruto. Kini anak laki-laki itu malah tampak imut dengan pipinya yang menggembung dan biru dari matanya yang baru akan berkaca-kaca. Boruto memang lebih tidak mudah menangis daripada sang saudari.

"Tentu tidak," Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Mama memang bisa marah, tetapi kali ini Mama bukan marah. Mama hanya ingin menasihati kalian saja. Dan sedikit teguran untuk Boru yang mandinya tidak bersih. Namun, itu bukan kemarahan kok."

Himawari mendongak, menatap mata gandaria Hinata secara langsung dari dekat. "Y-yang benar?"

"_Uhm_," Hinata mengecup pipi Himawari lagi. "Hima bisa mendapatkan ramen siang nanti, tetapi jangan terlalu banyak ya."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan dan mulai tersenyum. "Baik, Mama."

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya." ujarnya. Lalu, dia melirik sang putra yang masih terlihat menampilkan wajah bersalah.

"Boruto, sayang~ yuk, kita ke kamar dulu. Rambut sama badannya Boru masih basah. Jadi, kita keringkan dulu, oke?" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Hinata mengangkat putranya untuk digendong. Padahal berat putranya itu lumayan, tetapi jika itu semua terbayarkan dengan euforia jika anaknya itu tersenyum, maka Hinata akan mampu. Belum lagi afeksinya yang luar biasa.

"Hima minum susunya dulu ya sayang, kami hanya sebentar kok."

Dan dibalas anggukan Himawari. Juga kecupan manis di pipinya yang dihadiahkan Boruto dengan sebuah bisikan,

"Pokoknya kami semua sayang sekali sama Mama."

"Mama juga. Sangat-sangat sayang kepada kalian. Cinta sekali sama kalian. Terimakasih ya, kalian, sudah tak lagi membuat Mama merasakan yang namanya cinta satu arah, sayang." Hinata balas berbisik juga.

"Maksudnya?" Biru itu, _astaga_. Bahkan itu lebih biru daripada yang mewarisinya. Hinata sedikit tercekat ketika melihatnya. Mimpinya saat tidur yang lalu memang menghampiri, sedikit mengganggunya. Namun, Hinata tak akan pernah kalah lagi.

_Ayah mereka yang tolol._

Hinata memberikan sebuah kecupan, "Nanti kalian juga akan tahu,"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

_A/n _: INI APAAN WOYYYYYY

.

.

Edisi revisi:

Kecubung pucat: ametis pucat.

Gandaria: warna lavendel.


	2. Chapter 1

Memang benar, bahwasanya tidak sekalipun Hinata memasukkan ke dalam hati cibiran-cibiran pedas dari para tetangga ataupun para orang tua murid taman kanak-kanak putra-putrinya. Jepang memang terkenal dengan negara yang terbuka. Namun, bukan berarti pula norma yang kiranya tergantung pada bagaimana tiap pribadi menyikapinya bisa diterima oleh mereka.

Bisik-bisik para wanita yang rata-rata sudah berumah tangga, mereka mempertanyakan di mana pria yang seharusnya mendampinginya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memberi tatapan simpati, tetapi tidak sedikit pula yang menghina.

Godaan-godaan tolol yang terlontar dari para makluk yang mengakui diri mereka berkelamin pria, menggodanya untuk terlibat dalam aksi menghangatkan ranjang mereka. Mereka selalu yang menghinakan Hinata karena mengiranya wanita tuna susila.

Andai jika itu terjadi saat lima sampai enam tahun yang lalu, atau parahnya lagi saat dirinya masih remaja. Hinata yakin dirinya sudah tiada lagi di dunia.

Mengabaikan para mulut yang kini sedang bersuara di sekitarnya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk tersenyum sembari memandang kedua buah hatinya yang kini sedang suit batu-gunting-kertas untuk menentukan posisi mereka di atas _mamachari_.

"_Yeay!_" Gadis mungilnya menjeritkan sebuah euforia kebahagiaan. "Boru duduk di belakang, ya! Aku mau duduk di depan dulu, hihihi!"

_Astaga_, Hinata terkikik kecil ketika wajah tertekuk Boruto menjadi balasan pernyataan penuh kejahilan sang saudari. Himawari memang gadis jahil di balik wajahnya yang manis. Genetik ayah mereka memang sangat-sangat dominan rupanya, sementara dirinya terlalu resesif. Warisan keturunan ayah mereka nampak sangat agresif-lihat saja Boruto sebagai bukti. Sangat berbeda dengan miliknya yang terlihat jelas submisif—Himawari memang memiliki rambut nila yang serupa dengannya, tetapi setelah itu dia memiliki semua apa yang ayahnya miliki juga.

"Lihat saja, nanti saat pulang! Aku akan duduk di depan, kok!" Jengkel Boruto.

Kedua anak itu memang selalu begini tiap pagi. Mereka berdua memperebutkan posisi duduk di depan pada _mamachari_ milik Hinata yang memiliki tiga akses tempat duduk. Hinata tentu saja di tengah sebagai pengemudi, dan tersisa bangku belakang dan depan. Kedua malaikat cilik itu selalu berebut untuk duduk di paling depan.

"Sudah, sudah," Hinata menengahi ketika dirinya melihat Himawari yang akan kembali melemparkan kata. Wanita itu hanya takut jika lemparan kata Himawari akan menjadi sumbu pertengkaran. Anak kembar memang begitu, mereka memang sangat kompak. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa bertengkar. Apalagi ini masih pagi, dan tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin ada pertengkaran di antara keduanya yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke sekolah.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Hinata yang sedari tadi memang sudah berada di atas sepeda.

Boruto dan Himawari dengan kompak menganggukkan kepala dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Hinata tersenyum lagi dan mulai mengayuh pedal.

**_KRINGG—_**

"_Ohayou_," Senyum manis setelah membunyikan bel sepedanya, Hinata tembakkan pada kumpulan ibu-ibu yang juga akan mengantar anak-anak mereka ataupun pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk berbelanja kebutuhan.

Lambaian tangan dan sapaan dari Boruto dan Himawari mempermanis aksinya. Hinata menyapa mereka yang tadinya sedang membicarakannya.

Hinata hanya tidak ingin racun dibalas dengan racun.

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

**_Rated_** M

**_Warning(s)_**

: Ide yang terlalu _mainstream_,_Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc._

* * *

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

"Naruto kudengar kau akan dinas di Kumamoto, ya?"

Suara menggelegar dari Kiba membuat Naruto menoleh-mengabaikan sebentar satu _set_ _bento_ makan siang yang sedang ia nikmati. "Hn," Dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi mengunyah bekal dengan setengah hati.

"Benar-benar ya, Nar," Kiba menyeruput segelas limunnya. "Aku tahu kau sudah mendapatkan Sakura sekarang, tapi tidak perlu sok menjadi Sasu—"

—**_BRAAAKK_**

Gebrakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada meja panjang kantin kantor yang malang membuat Kiba tersedak. Beberapa macam makanan yang ada di atas meja itu berhamburan. Termasuk _set_ bento kantin milik si penggebrak meja.

Shikamaru memandang nanar bento buatan istrinya, Temari, yang kini sedikit berhamburan. Botol minumnya yang sedang terbuka tutupnya juga tak kalah _chaos_—tumpah, padahal isinya _milkshake_ matcha buatan Temari, yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Atensi para manusia yang mengisi kantin kantor ini terarah pada meja mereka, tetapi tak sampai lima detik kemudian mereka semua kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Naruto menyugar rambut kuningnya dan menghela napas, "Aku selesai."

Pria pirang itu meninggalkan kantin dengan begitu saja.

Shikamaru menghela napas, pria Nara itu merapihkan _bento_nya. "_Mendokusai_," Ujarnya sembari mengikuti langkah si Uzumaki setelah _bento_ dan botol minumnya berada dalam genggaman.

Sementara, Kiba masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan sebuah kebodohan hakiki.

"Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tanda tanya besar hinggap di dalam batin pemuda Inuzuka itu. Maklum saja, dia baru dua bulan bekerja di kantor ini, dan kebetulan pula dia menemukan bahwa dua kawanannya saat SMA dan kuliah juga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Namun, dengan Naruto yang sudah berbeda dan tak tersentuh.

Kiba hanya tahu bahwa akhirnya cinta Naruto sejak jaman anak ingusan, Haruno Sakura terbalaskan. Tepat saat wisuda gelar sarjana, mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah punya hubungan. Kiba awalnya memang merasa ada yang mengganjal dengan hal itu. Yang ia tahu, bahwasanya Sakura dari fakultas kedokteran itu terkenal memiliki rasa cinta dengan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang dijuluki Pangeran Es dari fakultas kimia-yang mirisnya pemuda itu juga menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya Naruto.

Ada banyak drama di antara mereka. Dan membuat wajah Naruto yang sebenarnya cocok untuk jadi _fuck boy_, malah menjadi _sad boy_ jika harus dihadapkan pada masalah cintanya. Wajah konyol yang biasa dipasang berubah menjadi sendu jika ditanyai perasaannya.

_Dasar budak cinta_.

Sejak dahulu, Kiba memang selalu mencibir hubungan cinta segitiga pria pirang itu dalam hati. Namun, dia tidak menampik fakta bahwa euforia Naruto saat mengumumkan hubungannya dengan si gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu membuatnya ikut terbuai.

Dan sampailah pada waktu sekarang. Di tahun kelima setelah berhasil dapat gelar sarjana. Kiba yang harus merelakan kehidupan Tokyo-nya tepat saat dirinya masih menjadi _fresh graduate_. Pergi ke Osaka dan menjalani kehidupan beberapa tahun di sana karena permintaan sang ibu.

"_Haah_~" Kiba menghela napas. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam benak pemuda itu. Apa Naruto marah padanya karena dia membahas Sasuke, si pemuda Uchiha?

Ataukah ternyata Naruto sudah putus dari Sakura dan pertanyaannya tadi mengorek luka lama si Uzumaki?

Namun, kalau alasannya karena yang nomor dua, _sumpah_! Kiba tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu. Dia hanya kesal karena hampir delapan minggu dirinya mulai bekerja di sini. Naruto hanya mendiamkannya, menunjukkan enggan saat dirinya mengajak untuk makan siang, tidak mau bercengkrama sebentar dengan sekadar sebotol sake saat mereka pulang bekerja. Shikamaru? Oh, pria Nara itu hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan tanpa banyak bicara, dan yang paling membuat Kiba kesal adalah fakta bahwa Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk tidur sembunyi-sembunyi daripada sekadar menemaninya mengobrol, bernostalgia.

* * *

"Total belanjanya 750 yen, karena menggunakan _fukuro_ dari kami maka ditambah menjadi 752 yen," Hinata melemparkan senyum dan sedikit mendorong ke arah depan sekantong plastik _biodegradable_ ukuran sedang berisi barang belanjaan wanita tua di hadapannya ini.

Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu wanita yang usianya terlihat sudah lebih dari setengah abad membuka dompetnya. Dan kemudian menyerahkan selembar pecahan 1000 yen pada baki uang yang tersedia pada meja kasir.

"Uangnya 1000 yen, ya..." Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka _cash drawer_, menaruh 1000 yen tersebut, dan mengambil jumlah uang kembalian. Hinata menaruh sejumlah uang di baki uang yang tersedia. "Kembaliannya sejumlah 248 yen, silakan anda periksa terlebih dahulu."

Si wanita tua menganggukkan kepala. Bibirnya mengurva, kerutan-kerutan tanda penuaan terlihat makin jelas. "Aku percaya padamu." kata wanita tua itu sembari mengambil uang kembalian di dalam baki dengan sopan dan memasukkannya dalam dompet.

Hinata makin melebarkan senyumnya, ia dengan sopan pula menyodorkan kantong plastik belanjaan sang wanita tua, tak lupa juga sedikit membungkuk. "Terima kasih, jangan lupa untuk datang kembali."

Si wanita tua itu kini sudah keluar. Dan Hinata sedikit menunduk untuk melihat siapa pelanggan selanjutnya.

"Hahaha," Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa ketika kecubungnya bertemu pandang dengan kedua pasang safir bulat leci memandangnya lucu.

"Beli apa, Tuan muda Boruto dan Nona Himawari?" Goda Hinata dengan riang.

Boruto melemparkan _cengiran_ khas—yang selalu sukses mengingatkannya pada sang ayah. "Mama kami mau burger~" ujarnya sembari menaruh sebungkus daging ham olahan yang harus dimasak terlebih dahulu ke atas meja kasir dengan sedikit berjinjit.

Hinata berpura-pura menerimanya dan menyebut harganya. "Semuanya jadi 1000 yen, Tuan dan Nona."

Himawari kini yang merogoh-rogoh kantong saku seragam TKnya dan mengeluarkan koin 100 yen sebanyak sepuluh buah ke atas baki uang kasir. "Ini Mama, kami nabung dari kemarin-kemarin. Nanti, Mama masakkin, ya?" kata putrinya yang manis.

"Baiklah," Hinata menerima uang tersebut dan kemudian mengembalikkan semuanya lagi. "Silakan siap-siap untuk pulang, Tuan, Nona. Dan uangnya kalian tabung lagi saja, ya!"

Boruto dan Himawari terkikik, "Baik Mama!" ujar mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Kedua anak kembar itu menerima uangnya dari sang ibu dan mengambil sebungkus daging ham olahan yang mereka ambil tadi. Lalu, berlarian ke arah meja-meja di sudut _kombini_ untuk mengambil tas mereka yang berada di sana.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya.

**_Puk._**

"Sudah mau pulang, Hinata?" Suara wanita paruh baya setelah tepukan di bahunya membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Ah, iya, Kurenai-_san_." Hinata melemparkan senyum pada wanita paruh baya beriris merah darah di hadapannya. "Mohon bantuannya."

Kurenai balas melemparkan senyum, "Tenang saja, kami akan berusaha," ujarnya. "Dan hati-hati saat pulang nanti, Hinata. Lagipula, jika besok kau tidak kemari, ya, tidak mengapa. Kau 'kan salah satu pemilik _kombini_ ini."

Sebuah tulus Hinata tersungging di bibirnya. "_Kombini_ ini milik Neji-_nii_ dan Hanabi, bukan aku."

Wanita berambut nila itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, _kombini_ yang dianggapnya sebagai tempat bekerja ini memang bukan miliknya walau banyak orang yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia memiliki hak milik juga. _Kombini_ ini milik sepupu tersayangnya, Hyuuga Neji dan adik perempuan manisnya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Mereka berdua saling bekerja sama tiga tahun yang lalu untuk membangun sebuah _kombini_ sederhana di kawasan Kumamoto—kawasan tempat Hinata dan anak-anaknya menetap sekarang.

Hanabi-lah yang merencanakan hal itu, agar _kombininya_ berada di Kumamoto. Agar Hinata yang bergelar _Bachelor of Economics_ dari Universitas Tokyo dapat membantu mereka mengurus keuangan _kombini_ tersebut, dikarenakan keduanya-Neji dan Hanabi-bukanlah orang-orang yang berkenaan langsung dengan manajemen, akutansi, atau sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi.

_Ah_, tiba-tiba Hinata jadi bernostalgia juga. Dirinya sedikit bernostalgia saat dirinya mendapat gelar sarjana ekonominya hanya dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun—_cum laude—_dari Universitas Tokyo. Di saat itu pula, dirinya berjuang untuk mendapat gelar itu dengan membawa dua nyawa manusia yang sedang berusaha tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kehadiran makhluk lain dalam tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, dia bakal terjatuh juga.

Neji adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hal itu. Dia-lah yang menemukan surat pernyataan kehamilan dari rumah sakit yang Hinata lupa untuk membuangnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Karena sebelumnya Hinata mengira dirinya memiliki penyakit dalam, maka dari itu wanita berambut nila itu memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan malah mendapat kejutan besar seperti ini.

Saat itu Hinata takut, sangat takut. Apalagi dengan Neji yang menemukan surat itu membuat dirinya berpikir bahwa mati saja lebih baik. Wajah kecewa Neji dan tangisan Hanabi sungguh sangat menusuk.

Berkali-kali Neji meminta maaf, dengan alasan tidak dapat menjaga sepupunya dengan baik. Hanabi yang terus memaksanya untuk mengatakan siapa ayah dari bayinya.

Hinata saat itu hanya bisa bungkam. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam tangisan. Kadang sesekali dia berpikir bahwa takdirnya sungguh pilu. Dan saat itu pula dia merasakan ketidakadilan _Kami-sama_ padanya.

Dahulu, saat usia Hinata dan Hanabi masih kecil, juga usia Neji yang hanya berbeda dua tahun di atasnya. Mereka bertiga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tua mereka sudah berada dalam dekapan bernama maut. Membuat mereka yang masih kecil-kecil menyandang gelar yatim-piatu. Dan dari sanalah persamaan nasib lahir, mereka yang masih kecil itu berusaha saling menguatkan.

Hingga kemudian suasana yang hampir mirip dengan saat tahu kedua orang tua mereka sudah didekap maut terjadi lagi di antara mereka. Dan Hinata-lah penyebabnya.

Neji yang sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Hanabi yang masih mempunyai niat untuk balas dendam pada ayah bayinya. Namun, Hinata harus bersyukur. Mereka berdua menerima kehadiran Boruto dan Himawari dengan bahagia pada akhirnya. Mereka yang membantu Hinata menjalani kehamilan tanpa tahu siapa yang harusnya lebih bertanggung jawab.

Tawa pelan dilantunkan oleh wanita Sarutobi itu membuat Hinata kembali pada kenyataan.

"Namun, _kombini_ ini bernama _Hyuuga's convenient store_. Dan kau masih Hyuuga, Hinata. Neji sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan kami agar kau tak sering-sering kemari dan menjadi kasir, kau hanya perlu me-manajemen keuangan _kombini_ ini dari rumah." Ucap Kurenai.

"Kuusahakan," Hinata berusaha mengganti nostalgia sesaatnya dengan sebuah senyum jahil. "Tapi aku tidak janji, ya~"

Kurenai melemparkan tawa manis. Dan tawanya itu sedikit menenangkan hati Hinata yang tadi sedikit gundah sejenak. Wanita Sarutobi ini sudah dianggapnya bagian dari keluarga. Para karyawan _kombini_ yang semuanya berjumlah tiga orang juga dianggapnya dekat karena mereka juga membantu Hinata dan anak-anaknya untuk hidup di sini.

Walau di luar sana banyak yang mencibir, tetapi Hinata bersyukur, masih banyak pula yang bersedia menjadi orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Mamaaaa!" Suara bahagia dari Boruto membuat Hinata dan Kurenai menoleh.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Boruto semangat, Hinata menduga bahwa anak laki-lakinya itu memenangkan suit dan akan duduk di bagian depan _mamachari_.

"Kita pulang dulu, Bibi Kurenai!" Dengan masih mempertahankan senyum semangat, Boruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Kurenai. Dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan penuh dengan rasa gemas dari Kurenai.

"Maaaa, ayo pulang~" Himawari menyusul dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk. Hinata lagi-lagi bisa menduga bahwa putrinya ini sedikit kecewa dengan hasil suitnya.

"Hati-hati, sayang-sayangku. Bilang sama Mamamu nanti, jangan sering-sering kemari, ya. Dia 'kan sudah bekerja di rumah." Pesan Kurenai pada Boruto dan Himawari. Yang dibalas _cengiran_ serta jempol dari Boruto dan anggukan biasa dari Himawari.

Hinata mendelik bercanda, bibirnya sengaja ia tekuk pura-pura. Kurenai makin memperkeras tawanya.

* * *

"Shika," Suara _husky_ milik Naruto membuat Shikamaru yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sore hari itu menengok ke arah kubikel si pria Uzumaki yang tepat ada di sebelahnya.

"Tadi, Bos bilang bahwa aku akan dipindahkan ke cabang Kumamoto secepatnya. Katanya di sana benar-benar membutuhkan seorang _staff finance_ dari cabang pusat. Dan mungkin, lusa nanti aku sudah tidak berada di sini. Jadi, yaaa..." Naruto memulai sebuah tarikan pada kedua ujung bibirnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, _ttebayo_!"

Shikamaru mendecih mendengarnya. "_Kheh_, sudah kembali '_dattebayo_'-mu itu, rupanya." Dan Naruto tertawa konyol.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah apa, dengan Kiba. Tadi dia benar-benar jadi seperti orang bodoh, _mendokusai_ sekali."

Naruto tersenyum-_nyengir_, "Kelihatannya aku harus benar-benar minta maaf, deh. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang stres, aku harus mengerjakan laporan empat bulan, hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. Mungkin aku akan mengajaknya makan malam bersama, kau ikut Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar sembari merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Aku harus tanya Temari dulu. Dan mungkin juga Shikadai, kemarin aku berjanji untuk mengajarinya _shogi_ hari ini."

"Susah juga ya, omong-omong kau yakin Shika? Mengajari _shogi_ pada Shikadai yang usianya belum genap lima tahun begitu? Memangnya dia bakal mengerti?" Naruto yang sudah selesai merapihkan segalanya dan sudah menjinjing tas kerja dengan tampang bodohnya menunggu Shikamaru selesai berberes.

"_Mendokusai_, kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana antusiasnya dia belajar matematika kelas satu SD." Shikamaru yang sudah selesai pun berdiri. Dan mulai berjalan, yang semuanya diikuti oleh Naruto dengan masih mempertahankan tampang bodohnya.

"Aku mau telepon Temari, dulu. Tidak ada alkohol, 'kan nanti?"

"Tentu, kau 'kan juga paham aku bukan seorang pemabuk. Dan mungkin aku juga harus mengabari Kiba juga,"

"Mama, Hima mau pakai keju, ya, burgernya!"

"Mama, Boru banyakkin saus tomatnya!"

Ya, beginilah yang harus Hinata hadapi jika saat menyiapkan makan malam. Kedua anaknya itu memang kompak dalam memilih satu menu, tetapi bukan berarti mereka benar-benar mau memakan satu menu dengan karakteristik yang sama.

"Iya, sayang. Sabar dulu, ya. Mending kalian cuci tangan dulu, deh. Tadi 'kan kalian habis mengelus kucing,"

Ketika Hinata selesai bertitah, maka Boruto dan Himawari akan segera melaksanakan apa yang dititahkan sang ibu. Kini mereka berlarian menuju kamar mandi dan Hinata bisa mendengar suara keran dari wastafel karena dirinya yakin anak-anaknya tidak bakal tutup pintu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Hinata masih bisa tenang bahwa anak-anaknya mencuci tangan dengan benar. Sebelum—

—**_BYURRR._**

"Boru, Himaaa! Jangan malah main air!"

"Boru duluan, Maa!"

"Tidak, Maaa! Himawari duluan!"

_Astaga_. Lagi-lagi beginilah yang harus Hinata hadapi tiap harinya.

"Maaf tadi aku membentakmu, _ttebayo_~"

Kiba tertegun bersamaan dengan wajah bodohnya. Ditemani dengan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul panas menjadi temannya.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sore harinya Naruto akan datang ke kubikelnya. Mengajak dirinya makan malam bersama. Dan kini tengah bercengkrama, bernostalgia bersama. Bahkan meminta maaf atas sikapnya.

"H-hahaha," Kiba tertawa garing pada akhirnya. Dirinya masih memproses rentetan cerita Naruto yang bagai kereta. Sementara Shikamaru jangan pernah diharapkan, dia hanya diam saja.

Naruto yang dibebankan tugas empat bulan selama dua bulan, pria Uzumaki yang mengaku akan bertunangan dengan Sakura akhir tahun ini-tepat setelah pulang dinas dari Kumamoto, dan kekesalannya pada atasan yang malah mempercepat keberangkatannya menjadi lusa nanti.

Pertunangan—

"—_EH_?!" Kiba memang sarjana ekonomi Universitas Tokyo. Namun, mohon maklum dia memang agak sulit mencerna informasi dengan cepat.

"Kau akan bertunangan?! Dengan Sakura?! Kalian masih pacaran?!"

Naruto tertawa, "Tentu saja, memang kau kira bagaimana?"

"Putus," Kiba menjawab jujur. "Kukira tadinya kalian putus. Atau kalau masih bersama pun, kukira kau berusaha jadi Sasuke."

Shikamaru tersedak ochanya. Naruto memberengut tidak suka.

"Maaf-maaf saja, ya. Tapi kami masih saling mencintai. Dan aku hubunganku dengan Sasuke masih baik-baik saja!"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

_Mamachari_: Sepeda untuk para Mama di Jepang. Sepeda untuk membonceng anak kecil.

_Kombini_ : serapan kata bahasa Inggris dari _convenient store_.

_Fukuro_ : kantong plastik.

_Biodegradable_ : kantong plastik ramah lingkungan.

.

.

.

a/n : wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw gaje bener emang aku :'(


	3. Chapter 2

"Jangan macam-macam di sana, Naruto. Sebentar lagi kau akan meresmikan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Hargai perasaanya."

Nasihat sang ibu—Kushina—tentu akan Naruto turuti sepenuh hati. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan berani berpaling? Jika nyatanya perempuan yang paling diinginkan Naruto selama ini hanyalah Sakura. Setidaknya Naruto selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar mencintai gadis musim semi itu.

"Astaga," Naruto tertawa. "Ini hanya dinas biasa, _Kaa-chan_. Hanya empat sampai enam bulan, dan tentu aku tidak memiliki niat setitik pun untuk mengkhianati Sakura—_ttebayo_!" ujarnya sembari mulai menggenggam koper berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dan jingga.

Semua perlengkapannya menuju Kumamoto memang sudah selesai sejak kemarin. Dan pria Uzumaki itu merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu membawa barang banyak-banyak. Hanya pakaian yang sudah berada di dalam koper sedangnya, tas kantor yang berisi laptop yang hampir sudah seperti nyawanya dan beberapa macam _stationery_. Atasannya mengatakan yang lain-lain sudah tersedia di sana. Jadi, sebenarnya Naruto hanya perlu membawa diri saja.

Kushina mengurvakan senyum, "Bagus, jangan lupakan oleh-oleh juga, _ttebane_!"

Tawa Naruto makin keras, "Baiklah, nanti aku akan bawakan boneka Kumamon, _tteba—awww!_ Sakit, _Kaa-chan_!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Pelototan Kushina berikan pada putranya. Naruto sedikit meringis takut karenanya.

"N-nanti kucarikan yang menarik di sana, deh..."

Kushina mengangguk senang, dan Naruto sedikit bergidik. Astaga, perubahan _mood_ ibunya memang terkadang terlihat mengerikan. Dia menjadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa ayahnya yang kini sudah berada di surga bisa tahan?

Dan apa memang semua wanita memang begitu? Karena terkadang Sakura juga.

"Omong-omong Naruto, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarmu, ya?"

Mendengar lontaran kata-kata baru dari sang ibu membuat Naruto mengurvakan tersenyum, agak sedikit terpaksa, "Ya, _Kaa-chan_. Katanya di rumah sakit sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya 'kan?"

"_Kaa-san_ paham," Wanita paruh baya bersurai merah itu mengangguk. "Bagus kau tidak terlalu memaksanya, Nak. _Kaa-san_ juga paham dia itu dokter kok, dan tiap saat pasti ada saja pasien yang bermunculan."

Senyum tulus kini mengurva di bibir milik si Uzumaki pirang. Begitupun dengan pengeras suara stasiun yang memberitahukan bahwa kereta menuju Kumamoto akan tiba sekitar sebentar lagi, dan dari jauh pula Naruto sudah dapat mendengar suara kereta yang akan mendekat.

_Sudah saatnya._

Dipeluknya sang ibu, "Aku berangkat dulu, _Kaa-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ jaga diri baik-baik, ya."

Sang ibu balas memeluk Naruto erat, "Tentu, _Kaa-san_ bisa jaga diri. Sekali lagi, kau juga hati-hati. Naruto putra kesayanganku."

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers **(c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto **(c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

**_Rated _**M

**_Warning(s)_** : Ide yang terlalu _mainstream_, _Miss typo(s)_, _Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc_.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

Desas-desusnya, sebuah rumah petak kecil tepat di sebelah rumah Hinata akan diisi oleh seseorang yang asalnya dari Tokyo.

Hinata yang mendengar kabar itu segera saja memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia beri untuk tetangga barunya itu. Wanita berambut nila itu tahu bahwa rumah petak di sebelah tempat tinggalnya merupakan sebuah rumah dinas sementara, yang hampir tiap tahun diisi oleh orang-orang yang berbeda, tetapi dengan latar pendidikan yang sama; ekonomi dan turunannya.

Penghuni sebelumnya baru saja pindah sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Namanya Matsuri, seorang gadis ceria dan cerdas yang menjabat sebagai _staff finance_ sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang di Kumamoto. Namun gadis itu harus pensiun di usia muda karena tuntutan pernikahan yang mengharuskannya untuk berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga saja, dan Matsurinya pula tidak keberatan.

Padahal Matsuri adalah teman bicara Hinata selama hampir setengah tahun ini. Mereka bisa membicarakan apa saja, bahkan Hinata menganggap Matsuri sebagai sahabat dan Matsuri juga. Usia mereka tak terpaut begitu jauh ditambah dengan latar belakang pendidikan yang sama menjadikan mereka menjadi cepat akrab. Matsuri juga seorang yang berpikiran lumayan terbuka, dia menerima keadaan Hinata yang sudah memilihi buah hati tanpa seorang suami.

Hinata menghela napas, mengakhiri nostalgia sejenaknya. Digenggamnya cangkir yang berisi teh _chamomile_ dan menyesal sedikit isinya yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Apa _cookies_ saja, ya?" Hinata bermonolog, ternyata wanita itu masih berpikir tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia beri sebagai sapaan hangat kepada tetangga barunya nanti.

Dahulu, ia memberikan _zenzai_ pada Matsuri dan diterima dengan sangat baik. Begitu pula dengan penghuni-penghuni sebelumnya, Hinata selalu memberikan tetangga barunya hidangan buatan tangannya sendiri. Dan mereka semua menikmati apa yang dibuatnya, bahkan sampai tetangga-tetangganya mengira dia membuka jasa untuk membuat kue dan makanan ringan tradisional Jepang yang manis-manis.

Setelah Hinata pikir-pikir lagi, _cookies_ adalah pilihan terbaik. Kedua buah hatinya kebetulan ingin makan itu. Dan _cookies_ pula dapat bertahan lama karena ia tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan tetangga barunya akan datang.

Hinata tersenyum. Tehnya sudah habis, kini ia mulai berdiri untuk mencuci cangkir yang digunakannya di wastafel. Sebelum benar-benar mencucinya manik kecubung itu melirik pada jam dinding.

Pukul empat lewat lima.

Sudah sore. Waktunya Boruto dan Himawari untuk bangun dari tidur siang mereka. Dengan segera Hinata mencuci cangkir dan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk minum teh sebagai _me-time_nya selama seminggu ini.

.

* * *

.

Manik safir yang terlihat masih sayu itu memandang sekelilingnya. Perjalanan selama hampir tujuh jam ialah penyebabnya. Kini pria pirang yang itu sedang mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang disediakan Kumamoto _Castle/City Hall Station_ di malam musim semi yang membuat Naruto kini menginginkan pengganjal perut yang meraung minta jatah makannya.

Singkatnya, Naruto kini lapar. Dia baru merasakan perutnya keroncongan ketika baru sampai di stasiun ini. Pria pirang itu tidak sempat membeli paket bento di kereta karena ia sempat ketiduran dan Naruto juga yakin bahwa paket bento itu sudah habis karena persediaan paket bento kereta memang hanya sedikit—setahunya, tidak sampai 50 paket.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul delapan lewat sembilan. Pantas saja, ini sudah lewat dari waktu makan malamnya. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi memo yang isinya rata-rata tugas-tugas yang kiranya harus ia kerjakan selama ini. Salah satu di antaranya, terdapat sebuah alamat rumah dinasnya di Kumamoto. Atasannya berkata bahwa alamat itu akan memakan waktu selama 30 menit jika jalan kaki dan 15 menit jika naik bus.

Jalan kaki adalah opsi yang paling dihindari. Naruto sudah lelah, belum lagi ia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan. Namun, naik bus pula, Naruto masih kurang yakin dengan rutenya. Manalagi ini sudah malam dan pria pirang itu juga yakin bus jam segini sedang dipenuhi orang-orang pulang kantor yang sama lelahnya juga.

Maka, ia tergoda dengan opsi yang tadinya sama sekali tidak ada di dalam _list_.

Naik taksi.

Naruto tergoda untuk naik taksi ketika melihat banyaknya orang yang tadi satu kereta dengannya memilih untuk naik taksi. Ya, tidak semuanya sih, masih banyak yang melanjutkan perjalan dengan menunggu bus atau dengan berjalan kaki. Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto menyeret koper sedangnya dan memberhentikan salah satu taksi

Sopirnya ialah seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tegap, berjenggot tipis, dan berwajah ramah.

Naruto melempar senyum, "Kopernya boleh saya taruh di bagasi, 'kan?"

Dan pria paruh baya yang ber_name tag_ Sarutobi Asuma itu tertegun dan membeku sembari menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Dan pria prang itu mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai bentuk rasa bingung.

* * *

"Mama, ini dibacanya apa, _sih_?" Boruto datang dengan membawa buku tugasnya yang dihiasi warna juga gambar lucu untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak seusianya. Himawari juga mengekor di belakang sang kakak dengan membawa buku yang sama pula.

Hinata yang sedang mengatur waktu juga temperatur oven menoleh, "Sebentar sayang," Kemudian wanita itu memasukkan adonan _cookies_ cokelat yang sudah dicetaknya ke dalam oven.

"Mama buat _cookies_nya banyak sekali," celetuk Himawari. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Kan nanti ada tetangga baru. Kalau masih kebanyakan juga, kan bisa kita bagi ke tetangga yang lain dan teman-teman Boru dan Hima."

Boruto menampilkan sebuah _cengiran_, yang seringkali membuat Hinata tertegun karena mirip sekali dengan sang ayah biologis. "Iya juga ya, nanti kalau misal ada lebihnya lagi kita kasih ke _sensei_, _sensei_ 'kan suka kue-kue buatan Mama."

Hinata makin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. "_Uhm_, nanti kalau ada lebihnya kita akan bagikan ke Bibi Kurenai, Paman Asuma, dan Kak Mirai juga."

Wajah berbinar kedua anaknya-lah yang Hinata dapatkan saat ini. Gemas, Hinata tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk dan mengecup pipi gembil keduanya secara bergantian. Untung saja tangannya memang sudah bersih dari adonan _cookies_. Kedua putra-putrinya itu itu terkikik akibat afeksi yang sedang Hinata lontarkan pada mereka.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Boruto yang masih terkikik pelan membuka buku tugasnya, "Yang ini!" Tunjuknya pada salah beberapa huruf katakana dan hiragana.

_シツ__(shitsu)_

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Pasti kalian sudah membedakan karena banyak yang mirip, ya." gumamnya. Dan Hinata sudah memaklumi pula, jika anaknya masih belum terlalu hafal katakana. Paling-paling yang mereka sangat ingat ialah tulisan nama mereka saja, karena nama mereka memang ditulis dengan katakana.

"Itu _shitsu_ dalam katakana, artinya itu ruangan." Hinata berdeham pelan. "Kalian mengingatnya begini saja; Shi katakana itu senyumnya ke arah bawah, dan kalau Tsu ke arah atas."

Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk dengan kompak.

"Terima kasih, Mama!" Himawari menghadiahkannya kecupan manis di pipi. Boruto juga mengikuti aksi yang dilancarkan sang adik, mencium pipi ibunya juga.

"Sama-sama, sayang." Dan Hinata tertawa ketika melihat keduanya sudah mulai berlarian menuju ruang tengah untuk membereskan keperluan sekolah mereka besok.

_Ah, iya juga_. Hinata tersentak ketika ia melirik jam dinding rumahnya. Ini sudah lewat dari jam delapan, dan sebentar lagi adalah waktu tidur putra-putrinya. Melirik oven yang masih menyala selama 15 menit lagi dan suhunya yang stabil, Hinata menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Boru, Hima, kalian mandinya sebelum tidur saja, ya. Kalau mandi besok pagi nanti kalian hampir terlambat lagi." ujar Hinata sesampainya di ruang tengah dan menemukan Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas sekolah mereka.

Tadi pagi, mereka memang hampir terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah karena mereka berdua malam harinya segera tertidur dan melupakan mandi. Jadilah mereka mandi pada pagi hari dan malah bermain perang air di kamar mandi. Hinata saat itu ingin marah, tetapi tidak tega dengan binaran penuh permintaan maaf dari safir mereka. Sang wanita Hyuuga mengakui bahwa ia memang sering kalah jika itu menyangkut anak-anaknya.

"Kalian siapkan dulu bajunya, Mama sebentar lagi akan selesai memanggang _cookies_nya. Setelah itu kita langsung mandi,"

Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk semangat. Mereka menutup _zipper_ tas secara bersamaan dan berjingkrak riang sembari berteriak,

"_Yeay!_ Mandi sama Mama!"

Bagi kedua anak kecil itu, mandi bersama dengan ibunya adalah mandi yang benar-benar bersih dan seru.

Hinata biasanya akan menaruh bebek-bebekan di _bathup_ yang air hangat dan membantu mereka membersihkan tubuh agar benar-benar bersih. Hinata akan menggosok dengan lembut kulit anak-anaknya, mengeramasi mereka, dan sesekali membuat suara lucu pada bebek-bebekan yang Boruto dan Himawari akan mainkan. Berbeda jika mandi sendiri, biasanya hanya keheningan yang menguar dan tidak ada serunya sama sekali. Apalagi Boruto yang malah bermain air jika mandi sendiri. Alasannya karena anak laki-laki itu percaya dan takut pada eksistensi makhluk halus, makanya dia suka menyiram seluruh sudut kamar mandi sebelum menyabuni badan sebagai peringatan pada hantu untuk menjauh. Anak kecil dan logika mereka.

Hinata yang melihat kedua anaknya berjingkrak kesenangan hanya menggeleng sembari mengurvakan senyum tipis.

"Dasar," Dengkusnya pelan dan penuh kegelian.

* * *

"Sekali lagi maafkan sikap saya tadi, Tuan."

Suara sarat akan permintaan maaf terus saja dilantunkan oleh supir taksi yang kini Naruto naiki ini. Dan si pria pirang Uzumaki ini hanya bisa tersenyum canggung juga, sama seperti yang dilakukan sang supir taksi sedari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _uhm_—"

Sopir taksi itu tersentak, "—ah, nama saya Sarutobi Asuma. Panggil Asuma langsung saja tidak apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu nama sopir itu, tetapi dia merasa tidak sopan jika langsung memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sarutobi-_san_," Naruto kini berusaha mencairkan suasana, berusaha melupakan rasa laparnya. Dan berharap agar perutnya tidak berbunyi menakutkan pula. "Banyak yang suka terkejut pula saat melihat saya, dikira mereka saya itu _gaijin_ yang fasih berbahasa Jepang sampai ke aksennya. Sejujurnya, saya _hafu_. Ayah saya memang bukan orang Jepang, dia orang Amerika dan Ibu saya baru asli Jepang."

Naruto mengeluarkan tawa yang sarat akan kekakuan, "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, omong-omong. Panggil saya langsung Naruto saja, tidak apa-apa."

Safir Naruto melirik pada kaca depan taksi yang masih menampilkan bayangan samar pengemudinya yang sarat akan permintaan maaf juga. "Maafkan saya sekali lagi, Naruto-_san_." Ujar Asuma.

"_Ah_, tidak usah dipikirkan begitu, Asuma-_san_." Naruto kini sudah menguasai laparnya karena tadi mereka melewati sebuah restoran ramen. Pria pirang Uzumaki itu bertekad akan mencicipinya besok jika ada waktu, malam ini ia masih bisa mengganjal perutnya dengan ramen instan yang dibawanya banyak sekali dari Tokyo tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu dan kekasihnya.

"Sejujurnya, selain mengira anda _gaijin_, saya juga mengira anda adalah sosok dewasanya Boruto-_kun_, anda mirip sekali dengan anaknya teman saya."

"_Eh_?" Naruto mengernyitkan kening. Entah kenapa dia tergelitik dengan kesamaan nama 'Ruto'. Dia bisa melihat wajah pias Asuma yang terefleksi dari kaca depan taksi.

"_A-ah_, maaf. Maaf, Naruto-_san_. Saya hanya salah bicara," Keringat sebesar biji jagung hinggap di dahi Asuma. Kelihatannya pria paruh baya itu keceplosan akan sesuatu. "_A-ano_ lupakan saja, Naruto-_san_."

Dengan tingkah Asuma yang seperti itu membuat Naruto makin penasaran sebenarnya, laparnya benar-benar hilang begitu saja. Namun, Naruto masih tahu batasan. Rasanya lancang kalau ia mengorek informasi dari orang yang baru ia temui sekali ini. Manalagi awal pertemuan mereka canggung pula. Melupakan kelihatannya adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh Naruto. Walau sebenarnya hatinya masih tergelitik dengan kesamaan nama 'Ruto' dan sosok dewasanya si Boruto-_kun_ ini, apa iya dia mirip sekali dengan anaknya teman Asuma itu?

Di tengah berkecamuknya pikiran dan juga perut, Asuma mulai menghentikan taksi dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka kini telah sampai.

Barulah Naruto menyadari bahwa waktu yang diperlukan olehnya dengan naik taksi ini hanya sekitar sepuluh nenit. Dan mereka juga telah memasuki kawasan perumahan.

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto-_san_. Biar saya bukakan bagasinya," Asuma jelas sekali menghindar. Sesekali juga Asuma masih meliriknya dengan takut-takut. Sopir taksi yang baru Naruto temui sekali itu tampak berkelakuan aneh. Sebenarnya, Naruto agak sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Asuma, pria itu sedikit ngeri kalau-kalau Asuma merupakan orang jahat. Lagipula, Asuma telah mengantarkannya ke alamat yang benar dan rumah dinasnya selama beberapa bulan ini juga sama dengan foto rumah yang dikirimkan atasannya tadi pagi. Mungkin saja kekhawatirannya disebabkan oleh perutnya yang makin meronta kelaparan, Naruto memang harus benar-benar makan ramen instan malam ini.

_Ah_, apa pedulinya tenang anak teman yang dibicarakan Asuma itu. Paling-paling ibunya menikah dengan orang asing, seperti ibunya dulu. Lagipula kenapa hal sekecil itu bisa mengusiknya seperti ini, sih?

.

Naruto harus akui, rumah dinas yang ditempatinya ini sederhana. Namun, kelengkapannya tidak usah ditanya.

Pria Uzumaki itu menemukan sudah tersedianya kamar mandi dan segala peralatannya mulai dari sabun, pasta gigi, shampo, dan lainnya. Tersedianya dapur dengan kompor portabel, _microwave_, dan sebuah dispenser yang isinya masih penuh(—yang langsung disetel Naruto menjadi panas untuk menyeduh ramen instannya yang berbentuk _cup_ dan segera memakan ramen _cup_ itu sampai dua _cup_ di lima belas menit pertama saat dia menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini).

Listrik dan kebersihannya pun tak ada yang bermasalah. Lampunya semua dapat menyala dengan baik, terdapat koneksi internet, lantainya tidak ada debu sama sekali, kamarnya juga terlihat nyaman.

"_Haaah_~" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah wangi karena habis mandi ke atas ranjangnya. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya yang sudah diisi daya dari atas nakas samping ranjangnya dan melihat jam yang tertera.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam tepat, dan Naruto segera mengetik pesan singkat kepada ibu dan Sakura.

_Aku sudah sampai di Kumamoto. Rumah dinasnya lumayan bagus. —_**_terkirim_**_._

Kini pemuda pirang itu mulai mengingat-ingat lagi tentang nasib barang-barang dalam koper yang dibawanya dari Tokyo. Untung saja tadi hantu rajin sempat merasukinya, Naruto sudah menyiapkan keperluan kerjanya tadi. Beberapa baju kerja dan rumah sudah dipindahkannya pula ke lemari kecil yang disediakan di sini.

Naruto merasa makin mandiri, padahal dulu saat masih kecil sampai dirinya kuliah, dia itu anak ibu sekali. Semua perlengkapannya harus disiapkan oleh ibunya dahulu. Mengingat pernyataan konyol masa lalu itu membuat pria Uzumaki ini terkekeh. Dan kini sang pria pirang mulai menutup mata dan menghitung domba imajiner untuk segera menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

"Kurenai,"

Melihat suaminya yang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh bahkan sedikit meneriakkan namanya di tengah malam. Membuat Kurenai yang tadinya hampir terbang ke dalam mimpi kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada apa, _sih_?" Kurenai memandang suaminya galak. "Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, nanti Mirai terbangun. Kasihan, besok dia ada ujian."

"M-maaf," Asuma menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Tapi ini sangat penting."

Kurenai menghela napas, "Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mengantar seorang penumpang, dan dia sangat mirip dengan Boruto-_kun_ dan Himawari-_chan_, anak Hinata."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sarapan keluarga kecil Hinata hari ini adalah _tamagoyaki_ dengan sup miso. Dan itu semua sesuai dengan permintaan kedua putra-putrinya yang manis tadi malam.

Hinata juga hafal sekali permintaan anak-anaknya nanti, Boruto yang ingin lebih banyak memakan _tamagoyaki_nya sementara Himawari sup misonya.

"_Ohayou_," Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur yang terdengar lucu itu disuarakan Himawari. Gadis cilik itu datang dengan masih mengenakan piyama berwarna kuningnya dan motif kodok-kodok lucu. Mata bulat safir itu masih sayu.

Beginilah keadaan anak-anak jika harus bangun pagi menuju sekolah, mereka akan sarapan dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan dan wajah malas sangat kentara terlihat. Sangat berbeda ketika hari libur, di mana mereka biasanya tampil dengan keadaan rapih dan wajah yang ceria. Hinata menghela napas dibuatnya.

Tepat di belakang Himawari, mengekor pula Boruto yang mengenakan piyama jingga dengan motif yang sama dengan sang adik. Anak laki-laki itu bahkan matanya masih terpejam.

"_Ohayou_," Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengurvakan senyum. Dibawanya kedua anaknya menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajah sayu mereka terlebih dahulu, juga sekaligus mencuci tangan, kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk meneguk segelas air putih. Setelah itu semua dilakukannya, barulah kedua putra-putrinya diizinkan untuk ikut dalam sarapan.

* * *

Naruto lumayan terkejut ketika mendapatkan sebuah dentingan bel. Ada tamu yang datang di depan rumahnya pada pagi harinya. Untung saja sekarang Naruto sudah terbiasa bangun di pukul enam.

"Eh?" Sesosok wanita paruh baya bersuarai merah muda pekat itu memandangnya lekat-lekat. "A-ayahnya Boruto dan Himawari?"

_Astaga, siapa lagi itu Himawari?_

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menampilkan wajah penuh tanya. "Maaf?"

Terlihat jelas wajah canggung bercokol di wajah sang wanita itu. "_Uhm_, maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan. Saya Tayuya, saya yang menjadi pengurus kebersihan rumah dinas ini. Dan saya yang bertugas pula untuk mengantarkan sarapan dan makan malam." Dia membungkuk. Membuat mau tidak mau Naruto juga ikut memperkenalkan diri sebagai dasar kesopanan.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya." Dan sebenarnya Naruto juga terkejut bahwa ada makan pagi dan malam sudah disediakan.

"Maafkan saya juga, saya berhalangan hadir kemarin untuk memberikan makan malam." Tayuya membungkuk memohon maaf lagi, dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto yang merasa jadi tidak enak juga.

"_A-ah_ tidak apa-apa, Tayuya-_san_. Saya juga baru sampai malam sekali, kok."

Senyum canggung masih dilemparkan Tayuya, dengan perlahan wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah baki makanan yang berisi paket sarapan _tamago kake gohan_ dan makerel juga susu.

"Maaf saya hanya bisa menyediakan ini saja," Tayuya menunduk. Ada rasa tidak percaya di dalam batin Naruto karena paket sarapan yang diberikan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya terlihat sangat mewah dan bergizi seperti ini akan didapatkannya setiap hari.

"Astaga, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Tayuya-_san_!"

* * *

_Jankenpon_ untuk memperebutkan posisi _mamachari_ kali ini dimenangkan oleh Boruto. Himawari sebagai pihak yang kalah hanya bisa cemberut, dan wajah kesalnya itu terlihat imut-imut menurut Hinata.

Kali ini sepertinya Himawari tidak sedang ingin memperkarannya, karena gadis kecil itu memilih untuk langsung duduk di bagian belakang, tetapi tetap mempertahankan bibirnya yang sengaja dimajukan. _Astaga_, putrinya ini menggemaskan ini nih kalau Hinata tidak tahan mencium bibir putri mungilnya ini.

"Aku _nggak_ dicium juga, Ma?" Dan kini Boruto yang sudah duduk di posisi depan _mamachari_ meminta jatahnya. Hinata terkikik kecil, lalu mencium bibir putranya juga dan mulai menaiki _mamachari_.

"Manisnya,"

Sungguh, suara itu buka berasal dari Hinata, Boruto atau pun Himawari. Dan sejujurnya suara itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut juga.

"_Eh_, Tayuya-_san_?" Hinata berusaha menormalkan dirinya. Sejujurnya pula, Hinata sedikit memiliki masalah dengan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Wanita berambut merah muda pekat ini pernah membicarakan yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata.

Dia pernah menuduh Hinata seorang jalang di salah satu kelab malam ternama di Tokyo, dan berspekulasi bahwa Boruto dan Himawari adalah anaknya dari hasil bercinta dengan pelanggan _gaijin_.

Hinata memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya apa kata orang. Namun, dia merupakan manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai rasa sakit hati walau itu sedikit.

Kecubung pucat Hinata menatap was-was, tidak sinkron dengan bibirnya yang malah mengurvakan senyum. Duh, sejujurnya Hinata merasa agak munafik.

"_Ah_, tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Selamat pagi," Tayuya tersenyum, entah apa maksudnya.

"Pagi, Bibi Tayuya!" Dengan kompak si kembar fraternal beda jenis kelamin itu menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa sebentar saja, silakan jika kalian ingin pergi ke sekolah. Maaf sebelumnya sudah mengambil waktu kalian."

"_Ah_, tidak apa-apa," Hinata menggeleng, dia berusaha menekan perasaan negatif yang hinggap. "Selamat pagi Tayuya-_san_, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Tayuya mengangguk sembari melempar senyum, "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan pula. Apalagi Ayah kalian sudah datang ke sini." katanya sembari menatap Boruto dan Himawari.

_Apa?_

* * *

Di hari pertamanya bekerja di Kumamoto, Naruto merasa tidak ada yang mengusik jalan kehidupannya. Pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya tetap serupa dengan yang di Tokyo—walau dia kira akan sedikit lebih banyak, tetapi dia bersyukur _staff finance_ sebelumnya merupakan orang berkompeten yang masih bertanggung jawab, dia mengirimi Naruto _email_ yang berisi pekerjaan sebelumnya di mana hal itu membuat beban Naruto sedikit berkurang. Kawan-kawan baru di kantornya pun lumayan terbuka dan ramah, tidak menyeramkan dan penuh rasa dengki seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Pria pirang itu juga mulai hafal dengan rute-rute moda transportasi.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia sudah pulang kantor sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, rasa malas untuk mengganti pakaian menggerogotinya. Jadi, dia hanya membasuh wajah dan menunggu kedatang Tayuya yang berjanji akan membawakan makan malam pukul tujuh malam dengan memandangi aplikasi obrolannya dengan Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napas, menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia jarang berinteraksi dengan calon tunangannya itu. Tiap kali Naruto mengirimkan sebuah pesan, Sakura pasti akan menjawabnya setelah hampir setengah hari. Gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu selalu beralasan bahwa pasiennya sedang membludak. Naruto berusaha memahami hal itu. Namun, sejujurnya pria pirang itu juga was-was akan hubungan mereka yang terasa renggang ini.

**_TING TONG—_**

Segera saja Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya apakah makan malam yang akan disiapkan Tayuya untuknya.

Naruto membuka pintu dan —

"_Eh_?"

—**_PRANG._**

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

_Gaijin_: _Gaijin_ adalah sebuah kata Jepang untuk warga asing dan non-Jepang. Kata tersebut terdiri dari dua kanji: gai dan jin. Kata-kata berkomposisi serupa juga merujuk kepada hal-hal asing yang meliputi _gaikoku_ dan _gaisha_.

Beberapa orang merasa bahwa kata tersebut memiliki konotasi negatif atau ejekan, meskipun para pengamat lainnya menganggapnya netral atau bahkan positif. _Gaikokujin_ adalah sebuah istilah yang lebih netral dan lebih formal yang banyak dipakai dalam pemerintahan Jepang dan media. [Diambil dari Wikipedia yang sebelumnya sudah disadur dari beberapa sumber.]

_Hafu_ : Berasal dari kata _Half_, yang artinya setengah. Ya, maksudnya di sini adalah campuran. Misal : orang Jepang yang menikah dengan orang Amerika dan mereka memiliki anak, maka anaknya adalah _hafu_.

.

.

.

_A/n_ : maaf guys, aku lagi kena WB :'( makin gaje pula ini :'( Maaf kalau kurang rapih, ini nyuntingnya di aplikasi FFN hp :'((


	4. Chapter 3

"_A-ah_, maaf. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Naruto-_san_."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Tayuya membungkuk sembari menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Permintaan maaf yang ditujukan atas pecahnya cangkir berisi _café au lait_, yang merupakan salah satu menu makan malamnya saat ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, sungguh ia lumayan terkejut juga ketika ia membuka pintu dan malah disuguhi adegan jatuhnya secangkir _café au lait_. Agak ngilu memang, karena pada dasarnya Naruto menggemari minuman itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tayuya-_san_." Akhirnya itulah yang bisa pria pirang itu ucapkan. Sejujurnya, ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Tayuya yang kini memberinya makanan kembali. Padahal tadi pagi, Naruto sempat menolak tawaran wanita paruh baya itu. Namun kelihatannya, Tayuya tidak menggubris. Dalam hati Naruto agak merasa tidak enak hati dan meringis.

Tayuya dengan canggung membawa piring-piring sarapan tadi pagi. Untung saja Naruto manusia yang tahu diri. Dia sudah mencuci piring, sebagai ucapan terimakasih dari dalam dasar hati.

"_Uhm_, sebenarnya Naruto-_san_ tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci piringnya." ujar Tayuya lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu kini sedang menyusun piring-piring yang sudah tercuci bersih ke atas nampan yang dibawanya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tentu tidak bisa, Tayuya-_san_. Saya harus. Ini permintaan terima kasih saya." Pemuda yang selesai dengan tugas menyusun piring berisi santapan makan malamnya itu tersenyum. "Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. sebenarnya seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi pagi, tidak usah repot-repot membawakan makanan. Karena saya juga dapat memasak dan peralatan makan di sini masih sangat lengkap."

Kemudian safir Naruto menangkap stoples _cookies_ coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan. "Dan terima kasih juga dengan _cookies_nya,"

"_Ah_," Tayuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah stoples _cookies_ itu. "Itu bukan dari saya, itu dari tetangga di sebelah rumah anda. Yang kedua anak kembarnya sangat mirip dengan anda itu, _lho_."

"Eh?" Kali ini Naruto bisa dibilang tertarik dengan 'dua anak kembar yang mirip dengannya' itu. Memang tadi pagi Tayuya lumayan keras kepala mengatakan pria pirang itu adalah ayah kedua anak kembar yang bahkan belum pernah Naruto temui.

"Apakah mereka benar-benar mirip dengan saya?" Sejujurnya ini lumayan mengusik Naruto juga, karena bukan hanya Tayuya saja yang berkata itu. Ingatannya membawa Naruto mengingat kembali si sopir taksi di malam kepindahan rumahnya, sopir yang mengatakannya ia mirip dengan 'Boruto'. Dan juga di saat Naruto keluar dari rumah dinasnya untuk berangkat kerja tadi pagi, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak bisikan-bisikan yang dilemparkan para tetangga yang belum pria itu kenal satupun itu ketika dia melangkah. Belum lagi ada seorang wanita tua yang bermonolog lumayan keras, katanya; "Ayah dari Boruto dan Himawari baru datang rupanya."

Sejujurnya, itu semua lumayan membuat Naruto merasa risih juga.

Tayuya menganggukkan kepala, "Sangat." katanya mantap.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti cetak biru dari anda. Apalagi yang bernama Boruto, saya seakan bisa melihat tampilan anda ketika masih kecil. Yang bernama Himawari memang anak perempuan yang manis dengan rambut nila, tetapi selain gender dan rambut, selebihnya ia merupakan cetak biru dari saudaranya. Mungkin yang sedikit membedakan juga dari kulit mereka yang lebih putih dari anda karena Ibu mereka memiliki kulit porselen, dan garis pipi mereka hanya ada dua."

"Bahkan mereka juga memiliki garis di pipi?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut akan hal ini. Karena pada dasarnya garis di pipinya ini spesial, kata ibunya, ini merupakan tanda lahirnya yang sangat unik—bahkan jika ingin sedikit berlebihan, mungkin saja tanda lahirnya ini masuk _guinness book of world record_ sebagai tanda lahir terunik. Jadi tentu saja Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan ini.

"Ya," Tayuya tersenyum. "Kata Ibu mereka, itu adalah tanda lahirnya."

_Astaga_, Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Berbagai teori konspirasi tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam kepalanya.

Dimulai dari teori bahwa terdapatnya instruksi gen dari milyaran manusia yang hidup di bumi sekarang, yang menciptakan teori bahwa satu manusia memiliki 7 atau 9 membara di dunia ini. Teori _doppelganger_ dan Emilie Sagee sebagai kasus yang paling terkenal. Hingga sebuah teori yang paling memungkinkan juga, tetapi membuat Naruto berteriak untuk menolak membenarkan.

Bahwa mereka berdua adalah anaknya.

_Hell_, sejak kapan? Naruto bahkan merasa tidak pernah membuatnya. Naruto meyakini dirinya ini masih perjaka, walau memang ia sangat mesum dan juga suka bermain solo. Ia juga bisa bersumpah bahwa dia belum pernah tidur bersama gadis mana pun—termasuk dengan kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto menoleh, dan menemukan Tayuya bahkan sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Saya permisi. Nanti pagi saya akan kembali dan membawakan sarapan. Jika anda mau bekal juga boleh."

Dengan segera Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Tayuya-_san_. Saya benar-benar tidak enak dengan anda. Biarkan saja malam ini menjadi makanan yang terakhir kalinya yang anda beri, nanti piringnya akan saya kembalikan ke rumah anda juga sekalian. Saya benar-benar tidak masalah kok, saya bisa masak sendiri dan saya kebetulan memang sengaja mengambil dinas ini dengan tujuan agar lebih mandiri."

"A-apa masakan saya tidak enak? Kalau benar begitu, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto-san." Bukannya menyetujui, Tayuya malah mengatakan hal yang sama sekali bukan yang Naruto maksud.

Pria Uzumaki itu dengan keras menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksud saya, Tayuya-_san_." Pria itu benar-benar berpikir untuk apa yang akan selanjutnya dia katakan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Masakan anda luar biasa enak, saya sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja seperti yang saya sudah katakan tadi, saya ke sini untuk mencoba hidup lebih mandiri. Dan saya merasa dengan anda yang terus-terusan memberi makanan membuat saya jadi sedikit melupakan tujuan saja tadi. Mohon maaf juga sebelumnya jika Tayuya-_san_ merasa saya menolak masakan Tayuya-_san_ karena tidak enak."

"A-ah, begitukah?" Tayuya terlihat canggung, apalagi Naruto.

"Iya begitu, masakan anda benar-benar lezat, _kok_. Terima kasih banyak."

Senyuman mengurva di wajah yang mulai terlihat kerutan halus milik Tayuya, "Baiklah, masakan saya besok pagi dan bekal untuk anda adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungi saya jikalau Naruto-_san_ benar-benar membutuhkan."

* * *

_**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers**_ (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto **(c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

_**Rated**_ M

_**Warning(s)**_: Ide yang terlalu _mainstream_, _Miss typo(s)_, _Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc._

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

Alat-alat musik melodis menghasilkan alunan musik klasik yang diharapkan dapat menenangkan jiwa dan juga menambah kesan mewah ruangan restoran hotel bintang lima itu. Namun semewah apapun restoran hotel bintang lima ini dan semenenangkan apa musik klasik yang dihasilkan para musisi berkelas di atas panggung itu, Sakura masih tampak gelisah di tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa?"

Suara itu sontak saja membuatnya menoleh. Menoleh ke arah depan, di mana seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tenangnya duduk dan menyesap _wine_ terbaik di restoran hotel bintang lima ini. Sesekali juga dengan gaya ala pangeran dan bangsawan, pria berambut gagak itu menikmati steak daging lembut yang tersaji.

Wanita berambut permen karet memilih untuk menggeleng pelan dan memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Decihan kecil keluar dari bibir sang pria gagak, "Kau sudah mulai mencintainya?"

_**Grep.**_

Sakura menguatkan pegangannya pada garpu dan pisau steak. Makian dan juga sumpah serapah wanita itu hadiahkan kepada Sasuke, hanya saja dia hanya berani mengeluarkan itu di dalam batinnya saja. Dengan berusaha agar tetap terlihat tenang, dia mencoba memotong _sirloin steak_nya dengan anggun.

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki. Namun dia masih sadar tempatnya berada. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya di sini.

Sasuke menyesap lagi _wine_nya, "Tidak usah berlagak sok tenang begitu, kau jadi terlihat konyol."

"Ah, memang aku selalu tenang, 'kan? Aku bukan manusia super heboh macam Naruto. Memangnya kenapa aku harus resah? Justru aku merasa bahagia, bertemu sahabatku yang baru pulang dari luar negeri dan bahkan dia mengajakku makan malam mewah begini." Sakura tersenyum, digigitnya daging _steak_ yang sudah iat potong kecil-kecil tadi.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih atas undangan makan malamnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Menu makanannya sangat lezat, nuansanya juga sangat menenangkan, aku yang sedang penat jadi lumayan rileks."

Mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih wanita di hadapannya ini, Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Kudengar kau dan _Dobe_ akan tunangan tahun ini, mengapa aku belum mendapat undangan?" Sebenarnya Sasuke juga lumayan terpancing emosi dengan jawaban kelewat tenang dari Sakura. Hanya saja, Sasuke harus bisa menahan semua itu. Andai jika dia bisa mengamuk dengan bebas di sini, mungkin saja _wine_ mahal yang dipesannya ini sudah membasahi kepala wanita itu sedari tadi.

"Iya," Sakura tersenyum, dalam hatinya meringis. "Kami akan bertunangan setelah Naruto pulang dinas dari Kumamoto, dan soal undangan, ya, kami memang belum membagikannya. Hanya saja Naruto yang sudah kelewat bahagia dengan membocorkannya. Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti kami undang, kau itu sahabat kami. Naruto pasti akan membuatmu menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendapat undangan itu."

"Kau tahu Sakura? Belanda memiliki banyak hal-hal yang menarik. Dari pemandangan, makanan hingga budaya," Sasuke menggigit potongan steaknya. "Aku membawakan banyak coklat, _stroopwafel_, kue kering, dan souvernir untuk kalian. Hanya saja masih kutinggalkan di dalam mobil. Kuharap kau, Bibi, Paman, Kushina-_kaasan_ dan _Dobe_ suka."

"Wah? Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura makin melebarkan senyumnya. Walau di dalam hati wanita itu masih terdapat badai yang bergejolak.

"_Hn_, dan kau tahu, Belanda juga melegalkan pasangan sesama jenis sejak tahun 2001."

"_Eh_?" Garpu dan pisau steak Sakura terlepas begitu saja, dan dua alat makan itu terjatuh tepat di atas piring lebar _steak_nya. Menghasilkan suara nyaring yang lumayan mengganggu.

"_A-ah_, maaf! Tanganku tergelincir tadi."

Sasuke sedikit mengacungkan tangan, berniat memanggil _butler_ yang sedang berjaga di sana.

Sesosok _butler_ rupawan terpanggil, _butler_ itu menghampiri mereka, dan dengan penuh rasa hormat kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk di kursi VIP restoran mereka, dia mengambil piring Sakura yang masih berisi steak walau tinggal dan juga tak lupa mengambil kembali garpu dan pisau yang tadi wanita itu jatuhkan.

"Kami akan menyediakan _sirloin steak_ kembali selama lima menit."

Dan _butler_ itu melesat begitu saja.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa aku masih makan yang tadi, tinggal setengah, sayang sekali kalau—"

"—Seorang pecinta tidak meminta separuh, tapi meminta semuanya dari kekasihnya." Sasuke kembali menyesap winenya. "Itu adalah kata-kata dari penyair Belanda, Joost van den Vondel."

"U-uh?"

"Akan kuajak _Dobe_ ke Belanda. Tidak apa-apakan perebut cintaku dan pembunuh nyawa anakku?"

.

"Sialan!"

Sakura meraung keras di sebuah gang sempit nan sepi kawasan Harajuku. Wanita ambruk ke jalan, kakinya sudah tak lagi kuat berjalan. Chiyoda ke Harajuku jaraknya enam kilometer lebih. Dan itu semua dilewati Sakura dengan kakinya sendiri sembari menangis bagai orang gila.

Wanita berambut _bubble gum_ itu memeluk kakinya, dia menunduk. Membiarkan dirinya dimakan oleh tangis yang kini mulai terdengar memilukan.

"_Hiks_—maaf, maaf Naruto." Dia mulai meraung. "Maafkan Mama, tomat kecil—_hiks_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ bangsat, sialan, idiot!" Sakura bahkan kini tengah menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura tentang persahabatan sejak bocah mereka bertiga; dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga yang selalu bersama-sama. Mereka yang bertemu pertama kalinya saat TK. Saat SD sampai menjejaki universitas pun, persahabatan itu masih terjaga. Janji bocah untuk selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama itu selalu terkabul.

Naruto si bocah kuning idiot yang sangat nakal dan mengesalkan. Berkali-kali bocah itu menyatakan suka kepadanya, bahkan sampai saat mereka menjadi mahasiswa. Namun, apa daya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menganggap si kuning itu sebagai laki-laki seumuran. Naruto yang menjadi anak termuda di antara mereka, hanya dianggap oleh Sakura sebagai adik laki-laki karena orang tuanya tak lagi bisa memberikannya adik. Sampai sekarangpun, Sakura masih menganggapnya begitu.

Sementara Sasuke, adalah pangeran yang rupawan. Cinta pertama Sakura, manusia tertidak acuh yang pernah wanita Haruno itu kenal.

_Sasuke-_kun_, pangerannya putri Sakura._

Sasuke yang menjadi bayangannya ketika memikirkan sosok masa depan. Si pandai dan misterius, bagai Arktik dan Antartika. Perumpamaan yang agak bodoh memang, tapi begitulah Sakura memandang si Uchiha.

Sasuke si perenggut keperawanannya, Sasuke si ayah dari tomat kecilnya yang bahkan sudah didekap maut sebelum bisa melihat dunia.

Sakura meraung lagi, kali ini dia bahkan menyakiti dirinya dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Padahal dia dokter yang lumayan mapan, tetapi Sakura merasa kelakuannya sekarang tak ubahnya bagai orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Tomat kecil, si embrio yang hidup di janin Sakura selama hampir tiga bulan saat wanita itu masih kuliah di Todai. Dia yang hadir karena ibunya terbuai akan pernyataan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sedang ingin meniduri seorang wanita. Tomat kecil yang harus merenggut nyawa karena kebodohan kedua orang tuanya.

Masih segar pula dalam ingatan wanita berambut _bubble gum_ itu akan pernyataan tiba-tiba Sasuke saat mereka berkumpul bertiga di kafetaria kampus. Naruto yang katanya ingin buang air kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan seorang wanita, kau mau tidur denganku Sakura?"

Bodohnya seorang Haruno Sakura di masa lalu. Mengiyakan ajakan itu dan lupa membeli kondom dan pil kontrasepsi, padahal dia anak kedokteran. Harusnya tahu bagaimana pentingnya dua alat itu.

_Sakura yang tolol_, wanita itu meringis terluka.

Dan ketika Sakura di masa lalu yang gelap itu menemukan bahwa dirinya berbadan dua. Dia harus dihadapkan lagi pada kenyataan yang benar-benar hina.

Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto yang sedang teler dengan mesra. Tangannya bahkan menjelajahi tubuh Naruto itu membuat Sakura mual. Sasuke bahkan merintihkan bagaimana perasaan cintanya pada si pemuda pirang dan ingin bercinta di ranjang, bahkan menikahinya.

Sakura muntah. Dia bukan homofobia tadinya, hanya saja kenyataan di hadapannya itu membuatnya jadi jijik sekali begini.

Masih teringat dengan jelas pula wajah luar biasa terkejut yang Sasuke tampilkan saat dirinya menampar pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke terdiam dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari ruangan khusus sebagai base camp mereka bertiga yang ada di mansion Uchiha yang megah.

Sementara Naruto yang teler itu dihadiahkan guyuran _vodka_ yang tersisa di atas meja ruangan itu dan sebuah tamparan keras.

"S-sakura-_chan_?" Safir itu terlihat seperti hampir tertelan kegilaan

"Bagun, tolol! Kau tahu? Aku jijik denganmu, idiot! Tidak usah dekat-dekat denganku, sialan!"

Sakura ingat, safir itu membulat. Naruto menangis seperti orang tolol dan dia meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu begitu saja karena sudah terlampau jijik.

"_Gay_ sialan!" Di masa kini, wanita itu kembali meraung dan memaki tak henti-hentinya.

"_A-ano_, permisi, Nona—" Dan sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya membuat Sakura menoleh dengan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat hancur.

Sesosok gadis manis berpakaian kemeja rapih dengan surai coklat tuanya yang cantik mendekat dan memberinya sapu tangan. "Di sini gelap dan banyak orang jahat juga, sebaiknya anda cepat-cepat pulang. Rumah anda di mana? Biar saya temani anda pulang,"

"_Huh_?" Sakura menerima sapu tangan itu dan menghapus air matanya. _Ah_, pasti _eyeliner_nya luntur saat ini, dia lupa menggunakan yang _waterproof_.

"Maaf, tetapi saya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anda saat ini. Dan tenang saja, saya bukan orang jahat. Saya tidak ada niatan untuk mencelakai atau apapun, jika saya melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan saya rela anda menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap saya."

Gadis itu menatap Sakura berharap-harap. Dan Sakura membalasnya dengan terkekeh pelan. Gadis ini jelas bukan orang jahat sama sekali, Sakura merasakan hal itu. "Aku tak peduli kau orang jahat atau bukan, tapi jika benar-benar ingin mengantarku pulang, tolong carikan aku taksi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan."

* * *

Hanabi sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan untuk membantu seorang gadis yang sedang menangis penuh depresi yang dia temui di gang kawasan Harajuku tadi. Justru dia mendapat sebuah kelegaan karena mengetahui perempuan itu sudah merasa baik-baik saja dan bahkan sudah berada di apartemennya.

Perempuan yang menangis dan meraung-raung tadi mengingatkan Hanabi akan keadaan yang dialami kakaknya hampir enam tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya yang menangis meraung-raung memohon maaf dikarenakan kakaknya yang menemukan surat pernyataan kehamilan.

Kakaknya, Hinata hamil. Tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan dan bahkan dirinya dan Neji-_nii_ sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak kakaknya itu.

Kecewa pasti ada, karena Hanabi menjadikan Hinata sebagai panutannya. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Hanabi merasa kakaknya makin terlihat besinar di matanya. Kakaknya kuat mengandung dua bayi kembar sendirian, tanpa ayah, menahan hinaan orang-orang yang memandang rendah. Kakaknya bahkan membuktikan bahwa sedang dalam keadaan terpuru kpun sama sekali tak ada niatan jahat untuk membunuh bayinya sendiri dan bahkan kakaknya itu menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan lebih cepat dan mendapat nilai dan gelar yang baik.

"Dari mana saja?"

Astaga, jantung Hanabi berdetak tak karuan saat menemukan Neji yang menyender di dinding _genkan_ ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah kecil mereka.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, _Nii-san_." Hanabi lebih memilih untuk membuka sneakernya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku hanya khawatir," Neji kembali bersuara. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Tenang saja, aku terlambat tadi habis membantu seorang perempuan yang menangis meraung di gang Harajuku. Aku juga sudah makan kok"

"Membantu perempuan?"

"_Huum_," Hanabinya mengangguk pelan. "Tadi kasihan sekali, dia meraung-raung seperti orang gila, dan dia menangis sampai _make-up_nya luntur. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas dia mencanci tentang gay, mungkin dia habis putus gara-gara tahu pacarnya gay. Aku juga tidak paham."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini, Hinata datang ke _kombini_ dengan membawa stoples _cookies_ yang ternyata masih tersisa. Dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Kurenai dan Mirai yang kala itu sedang mendapat jatah libur semesternya dan berniat untuk membantu sang ibu.

"_Waaaahhhh_, terima kasih Hinata-_nee_!" Dengan semangat Mirai membuka toples yang berisi cookies itu. Dia mengambil satu keping dan menggigitnya, "Seperti biasa, Hinata-_nee_. Apa pun yang kau masak memang selalu enak!"

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Kurenai tersenyum, Hinata juga membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

"Iya, Kurenai-_san_, Mirai. Aku juga minta maaf jarang ke sini akhir-akhir ini."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, Hinata-_nee_. Kau 'kan yang punya _kombini_ ini, kau pula yang mengurusi masalah akutansi keuangan dan tetek bengeknya." Mirai tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapih itu.

"Benar kata, Mirai. Omong-omong, mumpung kau ke sini, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa banyak juga para _gaijin_ yang mulai berdatangan dan membeli makanan-makanan ringan." Kurenai mulai duduk dan ikut menikmati _cookies_ yang Hinata bawa.

Saat ini bisa dibilang _kombini_ sedang sepi-sepinya. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Mungkin juga ini efek jam kerja. Karena jam saat ini baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Dan Hinata akan berada di sini selama lebih dari tiga jam, setelahnya ia akan pamit untuk menjemput putra-putrinya dari TK _full day_ mereka.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana stok makanan ringan kita? Apa sudah habis?"

"Sudah dipesan kembali, dan mereka mengabari paling lama besok sudah terkirim ke sini. Dan kebetulan juga masih tersisa sedikit di gudang, kurasa sampai tengah hari besok masih cukup." ujar Kurenai sambil menjelaskan dan memberi Hinata nota pembelian stok makan ringan. Dan Hinata menerimanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Terima kasih, Kurenai-_san_."

"Memang sudah tugasku."

Mirai memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sembari mengunyah _cookies_nya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbelalak, ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"_Ah_, Hinata-_nee_!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Mirai yang masih sibuk dengan _cookies_, "Ada apa?"

"Omong-omong tentang _gaijin-gaijin_. Masa kemarin Ayah bilang ketemu _gaijin_ mirip Boruto."

"_Eh_?" Hinata kini memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gadis Sarutobi itu. "Mirip dengan Boruto?"

Mirai mengangguk, "Iya, kata Ayah _sih_ begitu."

"Kurasa suamiku hanya terkejut saja, Hinata." Kurenai mulai ikut dalam perbincangan, dia menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kurasa suamiku itu hanya terkejut karena baru mendapat penumpang _gaijin_ dan dia sudah fasih berbahasa Jepang. Kau juga tahu 'kan, _gaijin_ yang disebut _gaijin_ di sini rata-rata orang-orang yang berambut cerah dan bermata warna-warni."

Mirai lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sih setuju kata Ibu, soalnya artis barat yang kusuka juga punya rambut pirang dan mata biru, Chris Hemsworth. Tapi memang, Boruto sama Himawari itu lucu sekali, _sih_. Hehehe."

"_U-uh_? Kupikir juga begitu." ucap Hinata agak tidak yakin. Karena tiba-tiba saja ingatannya membawanya pergi ke pagi hari kemarin, di mana Tayuya yang berkata bahwa anak-anaknya mungkin saja akan bertemu dengan ayah mereka. Apalagi saat Hinata menitipkan _cookies_ buatannya ke Tayuya, wanita paruh baya itu malah bertanya kenapa dia menghindar, yang di telinga Hinata itu semua terdengar sedikit aneh. Sejujurnya ada rasa takut akan hal itu.

"Iya, tapi ya, gemasnya juga, gaijin yang diantar ayah itu penghuni rumah petak dinas sebelah rumahmu, lho, Hinata-_nee_. Kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu lagi ya, mau main sama BoruHima dan siapa tahu saja ketemu sama tetangga _gaijin_mu itu."

Hinata hanya diam, tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi karena dirinya agak lumayan takut dengan hal tersebut. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa tadi pagi Tayuya kembali mendatangi rumahnya dan mengatakan mungkin saja si pemilik sementara rumah dinas akan berkunjung entah sore atau malam nanti untuk mengembalikan toples _cookies_nya.

Hinata takut. Hinata cemas, dan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jikalau memang ia harus berhadapan kembali dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun, di dalam hatinya Hinata terus berdoa agar _gaijin_ yang dimaksud Kurenai, Mirai, Asuma, bahkan Tayuya itu bukan Naruto. Apa pun asal bukan dia.

_Kumohon semoga benar-benar _gaijin_ asing_, Hinata memohon dalam hati.

_**Kring—**_

Bel pertanda dibukanya pintu _kombini_ berbunyi, Kurenai dan Mirai segera mengambil posisi. Kurenai yang segera mengisi bagian kasir sementara Mirai yang mulai berbenah lagi. Dan Hinata yang hanya duduk di salah satu meja _kombini_ sembari menatap kosong pada stoples _cookies_ dan berharap apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

.

"Mama, mama. Tadi gambar Hima dapat nilai bagus, lho!"

"Kalau Boru, olahraganya yang dapat nilai bagus!"

Celotehan anak-anaknya yang bercerita tentang hari mereka menjadi hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata saat ia mengayuh _mamachari_ menuju hunian mereka. Hinata bangga dengan prestasi anak-anaknya, mereka ialah putra-putrinya yang berbakat dan paling ia cintai. Andai Hinata sedang tidak mengayuh sepeda, pasti keduanya telah mendapat pelukan dan kecupan hangat. Namun Hinata masih bisa menahan itu semua sampai rumah dan ia melepaskan rasa bangganya melalui lisan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagus sekali anak-anak kesayangan Mama. Walau sudah dapat nilai bagus jangan pernah menyombongkan diri dan selalu tetap belajar, ya."

Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk serempak, "Iya, Ma." ujar mereka kompak.

"Oh, iya." Kali ini Boruto yang bersuara duluan. "Hari ini _mam_ ramen boleh, _nggak_, Ma?"

"Iya, Ma. Sudah dua minggu kita tidak _mam_ ramen, _lho_." Himawari mendukung ide sang abang.

"Kenapa tidak karaage? Mama berniat mau buat karaage hari ini."

"Karaage buatan Mama enak, tapi kita sekarang lagi ingin ramen. Tapi kalau Mama nggak mau, ya sudah nggak apa-apa." Boruto memang bilang begitu, tetapi saat ini anak laki-laki manisnya yang mendapat giliran duduk di bagian depan _mamachari_ tengah menoleh ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan mata penuh harapan khas anak anak kucing maupun anjing yang sangat menggemaskan. Hinata juga meyakini bahwa Himawari yang duduk di belakang tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata mana bisa tahan!

"Baiklah, baiklah." Hinata kalah. Dirinya mengingat-ingat lagi bahwa di rumah masih terdapat bahan yang cukup untuk membuat ramen sayur, kira-kira masih bisa cukup untuk lima porsi. "Mama akan buatkan sebagai hadiah karena kalian sudah mendapat nilai baik hari ini!"

"_Yeayyyyyy_!"

.

"Boru, Hima. Kurama itu kucing, sayang." Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika kedua anaknya berusaha memakaikan baju bayi mereka ke Kurama—kucing kampung yang selalu mampir ke rumah mereka, teman main Boruto dan Himawari. Dan hari ini barulah Hinata mengizinkan Boruto dan Himawari untuk merawatnya di rumah karena Kurama sedang mengandung. Kedua anak kembarnya tidak tega melihat Kurama masih harus berlari kesana-kemari dengan perutnya yang menggembung. Hinata juga sama. Maka dari itu, Kurama sudah resmi jadi anggota rumah ini dan baru saja Hinata memandikan kucing itu.

Hinata kembali membawa kucing jingga itu ke dekapannya dan sesekali mengelus Kurama. Wanita Hyuuga itu mencoba untuk memotong kuku kucing itu sebisanya. Setidaknya Hinata tahu batasan untuk memotong kuku kucing karena dahulu Hanabi pernah memelihara anak kucing persia cantik dari temannya yang sudah memiliki banyak kucing dan Hinata-lah yang kebagian tugas untuk merawatnya, sementara Hanabi hanya ingin bermain-main saja.

"Kurama mau potong kuku, Ma?" Boruto menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Himawari juga mengekori kembarannya itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk seadanya. Untung saja Kurama tenang saat wanita itu mulai memotong kukunya. Hinata lumayan cekatan memotong kuku Kurama, tapi tak melupakan kehati-hatian juga.

Boruto dan Himawarinya menatap takjub pada ibu mereka.

"_Ih_, Mama keren!" ujar Himawari memuji. Dan Hinata hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Ma, kalau Boru sama Hima yang potong kuku Kurama boleh nggak? Ajarin kita dong!" Kali ini Boruto menyuarakan keinginannya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu berhenti sejenak. Tinggal satu kaki Kurama lagi yang belum ia potong kukunya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya untuk menjawab Boruto.

"Begini sayang," Hinata mencoba untuk menjawab keinginan kedua anaknya yang kini menatapnya lucu seperti anak kucing. "Bukannya tidak boleh, tetapi kuku Kurama dipotongnya tidak semudah kuku kita. Kuku Kurama punya banyak area sensitif. Namun, jika kalian sudah besar nanti, Mama janji akan mengajarkannya."

"Tapi Hima dan Boru sudah besar, Ma." Himawari menatap sang ibu disertai dengan rengutan lucu. _Duh_, Hinata tidak tahan untuk mencuri kecupan manis di pipi putrinya yang tembem itu.

"Hima sama Boru mah masih kecil, besarnya gara-gara banyak mam saja." Dan Hinata mulai tertawa dengan gembungan pipi yang anak-anaknya lakukan.

"Aku _ngambek _sama Mama!" Boruto yang paling merasa, karena anak itu nafsu makannya paling besar di antara mereka bertiga.

Hinata terkikik, kali ini dia mulai memotong kuku Kurama lagi. "Padahal Mama tadi sudah buat adonan mie ramennya, _lho_. Tinggal buat kuah dan tambahan _topping_nya."

"_Huwaaaa_! Mama, maaf! _Nggak _ada _ngambek _lagi, deh!"

Tawa Hinata menguar lagi. Anggap saja ini balasan atas tatapan mereka yang membuat Hinata oleng tadi saat mereka pulang. Padahal Hinata sedang ingin mencoba resep baru karagee, tetapi harus kalah dengan tatapan mereka yang benar-benar membuat Hinata kalah duluan sebelum berperang.

Naruto menghela napas ketika dia membuka ponsnya, tak ada sama sekali belum notifikasi pesan yang masuk dari Sakura. Padahal sudah dari kemarin malam ia mengirimi sebuah ucapan selamat malam dan selamat tidur, paginya dan siangnya dia juga mengirimi ucapan penyemangat dengan emotikon lucu-lucu. Namun, sampai sekarangpun masih belum dijawab. Yang membuat pria Uzumaki itu risau sampai sebegininya ialah kenyataan bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak membaca pesan-pesannya. Jujur Naruto khawatir sekali.

Telepon? Sudah. Sejak kemarin malam malah, tetapi Sakura tidak aktif. Saat pagi, siang, dan sore di waktu-waktu lumayan senggangnya di hari ini, Naruto juga menyempatkan menelpon dan sama sekali tidak diangkat

Ya, kekhawatiran Naruto wajar. Sangat wajar.

Ingin rasanya dia memberitahu kabar ini ke sang ibu, Kushina. Hanya saja Naruto tak ingin membuat ibunya yang sudah tak lagi sebugar yang dulu menjadi lebih panik dari dirinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kushina sudah kepalang cinta dengan Sakura.

Omong-omong tentang sang ibu, Naruto kini mengalihkan atensinya dari smartphone dan memandangi toples kue yang sudah ia cuci tadi pagi. Toples yang tadinya terisi penuh dengan _cookies_ coklat yang sangat lezat itu sudah Naruto kosongkan dan memindahkan seluruh isinya ke toples yang sudah tersedia di rumah dinasnya ini. Di dalam toples yang sudah ia cuci bersih tadi, baru saja Naruto masukkan camilan-camilan yang dibawakan sang ibu di kopernya.

Ada kit-kat berbagai rasa, Tokyo _Milk Cheese_, dan beberapa buah Tokyo _Banana_. Tadinya itu semua disiapkan Kushina khusus untuk putranya. Namun, namanya juga Naruto. Ia lupa akan niatannya untuk membeli brownies sepulang kerja tadi dan terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah dan berjalan lebih jauh menuju _kombini_ yang ternyata hanya berbeda dua blok dari rumah dinasnya.

"Apa aku berikan saja sekarang, ya?" Naruto bermonolog ria. "Ah, sepertinya memang harus kuberikan sekarang saja, _ttebayo_."

Pria Uzumaki itu merasa tidak enak menahan suatu barang yang bukan miliknya di rumah yang bukan miliknya juga. Belum lagi pikiran yang sedang agak terbebani akibat pesan-pesan yang juga belum dibalas calon tunangannya. Naruto berpikir rumah sebelahnya itu akan memberikan sedikit kesejukan karena dia sempat memperhatikan rumah itu tampak lebih asri daripada rumah-rumah yang lain. Dan Tayuya juga sempat mengatakan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang sore ini. Janji harus selalu ditepati bukan?

Belum lagi tiba-tiba saja dia teringat tentang dua anak kembar yang kata orang-orang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Membuat Naruto jadi penasaran juga, siapa tahu saja mereka bertemu. Walau di dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa ngeri _sih_.

.

"Siapaaa?"

Jujur Naruto lumayan terkejut dengan suara _cempreng_ khas anak kecil yang terdengar dari interkom, beberapa saat setelah dirinya memencet bel.

Berdehem pelan, Naruto mulai bersuara. "Tetangga baru dari rumah sebelah."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya!" Naruto mengangguk seperti orang bodoh saja di depan pintu.

"Mama ada tamu! Katanya tetangga baru kita!" Dan lagi-lagi pria Uzumaki itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara _cempreng_ anak itu.

_Dia berteriak memanggil ibunya di depan interkom?_

Hinata tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi _genkan_. Di sana sudah ada Boruto tengah menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Boruto sudah lihat siapa yang datang?" Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata bertanya dahulu seperti ini. Hanya saja dirinya tiba-tiba merasa agak takut untuk membuka pintu.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, "Boru 'kan nggak sampai, Ma."

_Ah, iya juga_. Hinata baru menyadari tinggi anaknya baru sampai bagian terbawah interkom. Bahkan Hinata juga yakin anak itu tadinya menjinjit terlebih dahulu untuk bisa berbicara di _speaker_ interkom. Apalagi interkom mereka hanya memiliki satu lubang kecil di bagian atas untuk mengintip tamu.

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin mengintip terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang. Hanya saja atas dasar kesopanan, ia mengabaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba kalut dan mulai membukakan pintu.

_**Cklek—**_

"H-hinata? Hyuuga Hinata 'kan?"

Mata Hinata membulat, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan mulai melemas.

"Mamaaaa! Himawari mau tanya dong! Ini dibacanya apa, _sih_?"

"_Ih_, Hima _nggak_ sopan! Kita lagi ada tamu, tahu!"

—Gelap.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

_A/n_ : yha maaf. banyak typo juga kurasa, lagi ngebut.


	5. Chapter 4

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Di sebuah kamar yang tertata apik dengan keselurahan tembok berwarna krem yang menambahkan ruangan ini kesan terang. Kini di pria Uzumaki itu tengah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi rias yang sudah ditariknya agar lebih mendekat pada sebuah ranjang.

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut nila panjang berada di atas ranjang yang sedang ia dekati saat ini. Pria itu menunggu agar kecubung pucat milik sang wanita terbuka kembali.

"Paman benar-benar kenal sama Mama?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menoleh, menemukan sesosok anak kecil yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bergidik ngeri ketika ia melihatnya.

"_U-uh_, iya," Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Entahlah, karena pria itu memang sangat bingung untuk bicara apa. Belum lagi rasa ngerinya makin bertambah ketika safir yang lebih biru daripada miliknya itu kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Terus kenapa Mama jadi tiba-tiba tidur di pintu, sih? Saat Paman memanggil nama Mama. Apa Paman pernah jahat sama Mama?"

_Aduh_, _teori macam apa itu. Dan tidur? Nak, itu namanya pingsan_, _ttebayo_. Peluh sebesar biji jagung hadir di pelipis si pria Uzumaki.

"B-begini, _uhm_, namamu siapa, Nak?"

Pipi tembam bergaris dua yang serupa dengan milik Naruto itu makin menggembung. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui bahwa anak itu menggemaskan sekali. "Hyuuga Boruto. Panggil saja Boruto."

Naruto menahan napas. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membalas pertanyaan yang mendekati tuduhan kepadanya pada bocah lima tahun.

"B-boruto, Paman memang teman kuliahnya Mamamu, dan Paman juga tidak pernah menjahati Mamamu, kok. Paman juga tidak mengerti mengapa Mamamu pingsan," Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan standar anak-anak, berharap agar bocah yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengannya ini mengerti.

"Paman, paman!"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh lagi ke arah pintu kamar milik Hyuuga Hinata yang terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil yang manis tengah membawa segelas air putih dan minyak gosok berbau _mint_.

"Ini air minumnya, Paman. Terus ini minyak gosok yang sering Mama pakai."

Senyum Naruto mengembang, "Terima kasih, anak manis." Pria itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa pujian itu terlontar begitu saja. Dan ketika pipi gembil anak perempuan itu merona merah, mengingatkan Naruto akan Hinata yang sering mengalami hal yang sama.

Dengan segera Naruto menaruh air minum dan minyak gosok itu di atas nakas sebelah ranjang, dan berdiri untuk mencapai kaki Hinata dan menaruh sebuah bantal sebagai pengganjal.

"Kenapa bantalnya ditaruh di kaki Mama?" Boruto bertanya, kepalanya kini terlihat miring dan wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

_Astaga_, mungkin tadinya anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya ini terlihat mengesalkan karena menuduh sembarangan-tapi sekarang anak itu tak kalah menggemaskannya dengan sang saudari. Ingin rasanya Naruto menarik gemas pipi gembil mereka dan menciumnya di dalam dekapan. Hanya saja rasa kengerian akibat rupa mereka yang sangat serupa dengannya itu belum hilang. Apalagi Naruto memang belum kenal dekat dengan mereka. Pasti akan jadi sedikit aneh.

"Biar Mamamu cepat bangun," Naruto hanya membalas singkat saja, karena pria itu segera membaluri pelipis, leher dan juga sedikit memijat lembut bagian telapak tangan antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Hal itu semuanya ia ketahui dari Sakura yang seringkali mengocehkan itu secara tiba-tiba saja.

Saat Naruto masih senantiasa memijat lembut tangan Hinata, pria bisa menyadari bahwa ada pergerakan di kelopak mata wanita itu.

"U-uh?" Manik kecubung pucat itu terbuka. Mengundang senyum syukur Naruto dan pekikan girang dari kedua anaknya.

Membantu mendudukkan Hinata, Naruto dengan telaten menawarkan segelas air putih yang tadi sudah dibawakan Himawari. "Minum dulu, Hinata."

"N-naruto-_kun_-"

"-_sssst_, minumlah dulu." Kali ini bibir gelas itu sudah dibawa Naruto ke hadapan bibir Hinata.

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, si wanita Hyuuga mau tidak mau menerimanya. "A-aku bisa sendiri."

"Mama, tadi kenapa Mama tiba-tiba tidur? Himawari kaget, Ma. Hima takut Mama kenapa-kenapa."

Akibat suara yang dikeluarkan Himawari, barulah keduanya tersadar akan keberadaan Boruto dan Himawari juga. Naruto sedikit melirik Hinata, kelihatannya wanita itu juga tengah memandang kedua anaknya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Namun yang membuat Naruto khawatir adalah keadaan Hinata yang makin pucat saja dan bahkan keringat entah kenapa mengalir di pelipis wanita itu.

"Hinata?" Naruto memandang si wanita nila. "Kau kenapa? Astaga, kau bahkan makin pucat, _ttebayo_!"

"_A-ano_-" Bibir Hinata bergetar, matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca-ingin menangis. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa itu terjadi.

"Mama, apa Paman ini jahat?"

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

_**Rated**_ M

_**Warning(s):**_ Ide yang terlalu _mainstream, Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc._

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata terkejut akan pertanyaan yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Boruto. Anak laki-laki itu bahkan sedang memandang sang pria Uzumaki dengan pandangan sebal.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dan peluh sebesar biji jagung hinggap di dahi Hinata, wanita itu menyesali mengapa ia bisa kehilangan kesadaran seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Padahal selama ini dia sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi dengan hadirnya Naruto di sini membuatnya mempertanyakan tekadnya lagi.

Dan tentang pertanyaan Boruto tadi, sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun juga rasa sakit hati ini masih tidak bisa hilang walau sudah hampir enam tahun berlalu. Namun, wanita itu juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah berkata spontan, "Paman ini tidak jahat, dia teman Mama saat sekolah dulu."

Padahal di dalam hati, Hinata berteriak; _"Iya, dia orang jahat. Jahat sekali. Jangan sampai kalian mendekatinya! Dan kau Uzumaki, pergi dari sini sekarang!"_

"Terus kenapa Mama tadi tidur tiba-tiba? Mama belum jawab pertanyaan Hima yang ini, _hiks_." Kecubungnya membulat ketika menemukan Himawari yang kini sudah terisak. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Hinata segera bangkit dan merengkuh putrinya dalam dekapan.

"_Cup, cup_. Hima sayang, Mama tidak apa-apa _kok_. Mama tadi hanya terkejut melihat teman Mama." Hinata menghapus air mata putrinya yang sudah menetes. "I-iya 'kan? N-naruto-_kun_?" Dengan pandangan memohon, Hinata mau tidak mau harus meminta persetujuan ke arah pria yang sebenarnya masih ia cintai yang berbalut kebencian.

Naruto mengerjap, "_U-uh_, ya?"

"Salam kenal, Paman!" Kini sang wanita Hyuuga-lah yang mengerjap kala netranya melihat bagaimana putranya memeluk kaki Naruto yang ikut berdiri ketika ia menghampiri Himawari.

"Maafkan Boruto yang tadi, ya! Soalnya Boru khawatir sekali sama Mama, Boru 'kan harus menjaga Mama sama Hima. Omong-omong, Paman. Nama Paman siapa? Dan rambut Paman keren, warnanya sama kayak rambutku!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto membalas pelukan anaknya, bahkan membawa Boruto ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Boruto. Paman justru senang sekali kalau ada anak laki-laki bertanggung jawab sepertimu." Dan ketika Naruto memberikan usapan lembut pada Boruto, hati Hinata mencelus sakit.

Himawari yang berada di dalam dekapan sang ibu perlahan mulai menghentikan isakannya, "T-terima kasih, Paman." katanya.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkan Mama dan memberi kami oleh-oleh." Lanjut gadis kecil manis itu.

Naruto memberikan senyum manis, yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu bisa menciptakan detakan jantung abnormal di dalam diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sama-sama, cantik."

.

"Ah, Hinata. Tidak usah repot-repot, _ttebayo_!" Pria pirang itu tersenyum kaku ketika Hinata mulai menawarinya semangkok ramen untuk makan malam.

Memang, Naruto ingin segera pulang, karena hari makin gelap dan dia berniat untuk memasak makan malam. Namun, ketika ia mohon pamit, kedua bocah yang entah kenapa membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus bahagia itu malah membawanya ke meja makan. Naruto juga tidak sanggup untuk menolak pandangan berbinar penuh harap yang dilontarkan Boruto dan Himawari.

"Paman _mam_ di sini aja! Mama habis buat ramen, lho! Ramen buatan Mama sangat enak!" Senyum anak laki-laki bernama Boruto itu sangat lebar, mengingatkan Naruto akan kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ibunya dulu masak ramen.

"Iya, ramen buatan Mama memang yang terbaik se-Kumamoto!" ucap Himawari sembari bertepuk tangan, menggemaskan.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Kau makan saja dulu di sini. Ini ucapan terima kasih dari kami."

Inilah yang membuat Naruto agak enggan sebenarnya. Hinata yang bersikap aneh. Wanita itu seakan-akan menjauhinya, bahkan saat berbicara pun, Hinata tak menatap wajah Naruto. Belum lagi wajah Hinata yang terlihat kaku saat ada dirinya di sini.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu!" Boruto nyengir bahagia.

Maka dengan agak terpaksa Naruto duduk bersama mereka bertiga dan menikmati makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Hinata. Naruto harus akui ramen buatan Hinata memang lezat, ia jadi tak heran bahwa _cookies_ enak yang kemarin dia makan benar-benar buatan tangan si wanita Hyuuga. Naruto juga harus menahan dirinya agar tidak minta tambah.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata memandang kedua putra-putrinya. "Enak, tidak?"

Dua jempol dihadiahi Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka berdua memberikan cengiran senang pada sang ibu.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa pemandangan di hadapannya ini membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan ini lagi selama yang ia bisa.

.

* * *

.

"Sial," Ketika Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan pemandangan kamarnya yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sepertinya tadi malam ia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

Seingat wanita _bubble gum_ itu, dirinya pulang ke apartemen dengan menggunakan taksi yang sudah dipesankan dan bahkan dibayarkan oleh seorang gadis muda yang Sakura lupa menanyakan namanya. Setelah itu, Sakura menelusuri lemari pendinginnya dan menemukan 5 bir kaleng. Dan tentu saja Sakura meminum semua bir kaleng itu. Tentu hal ini adalah alasan mengapa kegilaan dan rasa sakit kepala yang menderanya pagi ini. Wanita itu merasa mual juga.

Sakura dengan segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas samping ranjang.

Baterainya sudah kritis, dia lupa men_charge_ tadi malam.

"Aku malas untuk masuk hari ini," Sakura bermonolog pelan. Dengan cepat ia membuka aplikasi pesannya dan menemukan banyak notifikasi pesan baru.

5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto dan 15 pesan tak terbaca dari orang yang sama, Sakura menghela napas. Ia sedang malas untuk mengatakan apapun saat ini. Jadi wanita itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mencari kontak rekannya untuk meminta izin, mungkin cuti dua hari. Tak masalah 'kan? Toh, Sakura tidak pernah mengambil jatah cuti sebelumnya. Belum lagi wanita itu memang dikenal sebagai dokter teladan. Pasti pihak rumah sakit mengerti kalau ia sedikit kelelahan.

"Sial, aku juga terlalu malas untuk membersihkan semuanya sekarang. Mungkin nanti kutelepon Bibi Kushina untuk membantu." Dengan masih bermonolog pelan, Sakura mengisi daya ponselnya dan mulai membuka pakaiannya yang ternyata belum juga digantinya semalaman. Berendam di _bathtub_ dengan air dingin menjadi pilihannya saat ini.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/n : maaf pendek :'( maaf juga kalau typo bertebaran.


	6. Chapter 5

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

Di saat hari Minggu pagi di musim semi yang cerah tiba, di mana hari ini juga merupakan pertama kalinya mendapat jatah hari libur mingguannya di Kumamoto. Hinata yang menjerit terkejut dengan wajah yang pucat juga ketakutan ketika sapaannya sampai di telinga gadis itu membuat heran seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Belum lagi pekikan suara terkejut Hinata yang terdengar seperti teriakan takut, sangat menganggu bagi telinga Naruto.

Wajah Hinata yang pucat dan seakan-akan ingin menangis ketika kecubung pucat wanita itu bersibobrok dengan safir miliknya, membuat Naruto seakan-akan memiliki dosa yang besar pada wanita itu.

"H-hinata? Aku mengejutkanmu, ya?"

"_A-ano_, maaf." Dengan menunduk dan tanpa melihat langsung ke arah Naruto, Hinata mengambil lagi sekop yang dijatuhkannya dan wanita itu kembali ke dalam rumahnya tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Naruto mengerjap, _Kenapa?_

_Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada Hinata?_ Batin pria itu berkecamuk. Memang sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pingsannya Hinata saat kedatangannya di rumah wanita itu, mereka memang tidak lagi dipertemukan. Atau salah satu dari mereka memang sengaja menghindar untuk alasan yang juga tidak diketahui. Dan saat ini, ketika Naruto hanya menyapa sebagai seorang tetangga dan juga teman lama, sikap Hinata yang seperti itu jujur saja membuat perasaan Naruto jadi agak sakit.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Sungguh, Naruto sangat terkejut ketika suara seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"_U-uh_? T-tayuya-_san_?" Dan pria pirang itu juga hampir mengalami serangan jantung—kalau saja dia memang memiliki jantung yang lemah—ketika ia baru menyadari aksinya tadi ditonton oleh beberapa orang tetangganya, termasuk seorang Tayuya.

Menelan ludah gugup, Naruto merasa agak malu sekarang. "T-tidak ada apa-apa," Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Setahuku Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu," ujar sebuah suara renta dari seorang wanita tua. Yang Naruto ingat-ingat lagi, wanita tua itu pula yang bermonolog ringan tentang kedatangan ayah dari Boruto dan Himawari ketika dirinya lewat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Nek Biwako." Tayuya sedikit memberikan sebuah gestur hormat kepada kedatangan wanita tua itu.

"Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia adalah wanita muda yang paling baik hati dan pemaaf yang pernah kutahu. Jadi dia belum memaafkanmu, Nak? Apa memang kau yang belum meminta maaf padanya?"

Jujur saja, ditanyai begitu tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut dan juga agak tersinggung. Tentu saja, bahkan Naruto tidak tahu apa kesalahannya dan tiba-tiba saja ditanyai seperti seorang pelaku seperti ini.

_Apa sih maksud nenek-nenek ini?_ Naruto sedikit menggerutu dalam hati. Namun, tetap saja wanita itu sudah tua, dan Naruto diajarkan untuk tetap bersikap sopan bagaimanapun yang terjadi.

"_Ah_, Nenek Biwako, nama pemuda ini Uzumaki Naruto. Dia pekerja pindahan dari Tokyo—"

"—aku tidak peduli asal-usulnya. Aku hanya tanya mengapa dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, padahal dia adalah Ayah kandung dari Boruto dan Himawari, seharusnya dia tidak lari dari tanggung jawab." Wanita tua bernama Biwako memotong perkataan Tayuya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

_Huh?_

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

_**Rated**_ M

_**Warning(s)**_: Ide yang terlalu _mainstream, Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc._

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

"Mama, tadi siapa yang teriak? Dan kenapa Mama ke dalam lagi? Katanya mau berkebun,"

Boruto menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. Hinata jadi tersenyum geli ketika melihatnya, apalagi tampang sok menginterogasi milik putranya malah membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merengek meminta sesuatu.

_Ah_, memang Boruto dan Himawari masih kecil 'kan? Kedua anaknya yang selalu menjadi bayi mungilnya tersayang.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tadi di luar sedang agak panas, makanya Mama agak teriak kesal karena pasti akan sangat berkeringat kalau kita berkebun sekarang, nanti langsung jadi bau. Nah, Mama berpikir untuk membuat kue saja sekarang, berkebunnya kapan-kapan. Boruto mau Mama buatkan apa, sayang?"

"Tapi Hima sudah pakai baju begini," Himawari datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu berbalutkan baju kodok—bahkan gadis mungil itu juga tengah mengenakan topi lebar khas musim panas yang dikirim Hanabi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Himawari kelima kemarin.

"Kasian deh, Himawari." Bukan Boruto namanya jika tidak jahil, dengan senyum iseng anak laki-laki itu menggoda sang adik kembar. "Mau kemana, Himawari? Bajunya kok kayak orang yang mau berkebun begitu, ya? Kata Mama kita mau buat kue padahal~"

Hinata menahan tawa, entah kenapa dengan melihat tingkah laku putra-putrinya, perasaan takut yang menderanya saat di luar tadi menghilang begitu saja. Terganti oleh perasaan hangat ketika kecubung pucatnya bersibobrok dengan dua pasang mata safir yang lebih biru daripada yang mewarisinya.

"_Ih_, Boruto _mah_!" Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Anak itu meninggalkan pelototan tajam pada sang abang, dan kini menatap ke arah sang ibu.

"Mama, Hima mau kue pisang yang kayak dikasih sama Paman Naruto bisa _nggak_?" Pintanya manis.

Sebenarnya, ketika kedua putra-putrinya itu mulai berbicara tentang Uzumaki Naruto, ada sedikit rasa cemburu yang menguar tiba-tiba di dalam diri Hinata. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan itu hanya sekali, tetapi kelihatannya kehadiran pria pirang itu membekas sekali di dalam benak anak-anaknya. Apakah ini sebuah hubungan batin antara anak dan ayah? Walau begitu juga, Hinata tidak bisa terima.

"Iya, Ma. Kue pisang yang Paman Naruto kasih kemarin enak sekali, lho. Boru juga mau makan lagi,

Akhirnya senyum agak terpaksa Hinata lontarkan pada kedua putra-putrinya, "Baiklah Mama akan buatkan,"

"_Yeay_, terima kasih, Mama! Nanti Hima akan ikut bantu Mama, _deh_!"

"_Un_, Boruto juga mau bantu juga!"

Dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Kushina menikmati secangkir _darjeeling_ hangat yang disajikan Sakura padanya. Dan sesekali menikmati panganan manis yang tersedia di ruang tengah milik sang calon menantu.

"Lain kali telepon _Kaa-san_ saja jikalau kau butuh bantuan Sakura," Senyum manis Kushina lontarkan kepada wanita _bubble gum_ di hadapannya ini.

Sakura memberikan senyum manis, "Maaf sekali, _Kaa-san_. Teman-temanku memang agak gila setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pasien kecelakaan beruntun kemarin."

"Tidak apa, _Kaa-san_ paham. Kalian 'kan memang telah berusaha keras, dan Sakura lain kali kalau mengadakan pesta juga harus bilang-bilang _Kaa-san_, ya? _Kaa-san_ ingin memasakkanmu sesuatu,"

Gelengan halus Sakura berikan, "_A-ah_, tidak usah repot-repot _Kaa-san_. Aku justru minta maaf sekali telah merepotkan _Kaa-san_."

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak kerepotan, lagipula kau juga kuanggap putriku. Kau calon pendampingnya putraku nanti,"

Senyuman Sakura memudar, tergantikan tawa kecil yang sebenarnya jika disadari, tawa itu sangat terpaksa. "I-iya juga, terima kasih banyak, _Kaa-san_."

Sakura tahu, membongongi orangtua adalah hal yang tidak terpuji. Namun, ia harus melakukan apa sekarang?

Sejak pertemuan Sakura pertama kali dengan Sasuke setelah hampir enam tahun tak bersua, memangalah sangat menghancurkan tatanan hidup si wanita _bubble gum_ lagi. Walau ia sudah merasakan cuti selama dua hari setelah makan malam itu, tetapi rasanya tidak cukup. Sakura yang memutuskan untuk sekalian meninggalkan apartemen dan tidak jadi memanggil Kushina untuk membersihkan apartemennya, dan lebih memilih wanita memanggil layanan apartemen. Selama dua hari itu ia juga ia hanya menginap di hotel bintang tiga di Tokyo dan menikmati koktail dan menari-nari di bar-bar ternama di tiap malamnya. Seperti orang gila yang bebas ke mana saja dan melakukan apa saja.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke, mulai memasuki hidupnya lagi. Pria gay itu gila, kemarin malam ia secara tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dalam apartemen ketika si wanita _bubble gum_ masih lelah setelah pulang dari rutinitasnya di rumah sakit seusai masa cutinya habis. Mengancam Sakura dengan masa lalu mereka, dan mengamuk dengan mengacaukan apartemennya dan hampir membunuh si wanita _bubble gum_.

_Psikopat gila_, Sakura mengelus bagian lehernya yang tertutupi baju bermodelkan kerah leher tinggi. Di balik kerah itu, tersembunyi bekas cekikan, di balik lengan baju panjangnya ini juga tersembunyi tanda-tanda biru khas kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kemarin malam.

Setidaknya Sakura harus sedikit bersyukur, sekarang hari Minggu. Ia libur dan tidak berniat ke manapun. Kushina dipanggilnya kemari untuk sekadar membantunya membereskan apartemen —dengan alibi ada pesta makan-makan kecil di sini—dan menemaninya. Sakura takut si psikopat _raven_ itu muncul lagi, walaupun tadi malam, pria itu sudah diamankan oleh petugas keamanan apartemennya. Mungkin seharusnya pria itu juga harus berada di kantor polisi, tetapi Sakura tidak yakin karena kekayaan pria _raven_ itu memang membuat iri dengki.

"Omong-omong Sakura, mengapa kamu mengenakan baju seperti itu tidak gerah?"

_Here we go_, wanita itu paham dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat agak aneh di musim ini. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja, _Kaa-san_."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Ada yang sakit? Apa kau ingin _Kaa-san_ buatkan sesuatu?" Dengan raut wajah khawatir Kushina meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi si wanita _bubble gum_.

"_U-uh_, aku hanya perlu beristirahat saja, _Kaa-san_." Sakura dengan pelan melepaskan tempelan tangan Kushina dari dahinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan saja,

"Kau pucat sayang, haruskah _Kaa-san_ buatkan sup untukmu?"

Kebaikan hati Kushina selama ini merupakan sebuah beban di pundak Sakura. Selalu saja begitu. Sakura hanya bisa merujuk dalam hati, inilah alasan terbesarnya menjadikan Naruto sebagai pendamping hidup daripada mencari lelaki lain yang mungkin saja lebih dari sang pria Uzumaki. Kushina yang selalu berbaik hati dan memberikannya banyak cinta itu seperti sedang memenjarakannya untuk selalu tetap di pusaran mereka.

"T-tidak usah, _Kaa-san_." Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Mungkin aku hanya perlu beristirahat saja."

"Oh begitukah? Serahkan saja sisanya pada _Kaa-san_. Tenang saja, pasti bakal bersih kok, dan nanti _Kaa-san_ juga pinjam dapurmu ya, _Kaa-san_ ingin membuatkanmu sup."

Lelah, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lelah. "Terima kasih," Hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan saat ini. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan membantu Kushina untuk merapihkan apartemennya yang sudah setengah selesai dibersihkan.

.

_**DRRRTT—**_

Sakura menyerah ketika sudah kelima kalinya ponsel yang diaturnya bergetar, terus saja bergetar dan sedikit menimbulkan suara getar yang agak mengganggunya untuk sekadar memejamkan mata sejenak.

_Siapa?_ Sakura dengan malas membuka ponselnya, di dalam benaknya mungkin saja itu Naruto yang mulai cerewet lagi. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura sudah meminta maaf dan bahkan menelepon pria pirang itu juga kemarin siang saat Sakura mendapat jam istirahat. Sakura menghela napas, apa yang ingin pria itu katakan lagi, sih? Bukankah tadi pagi juga ia sudah mengabari si Uzumaki?

Getaran itu dihasilkan oleh masuknya pesan baru di aplikasi perpesanan. Sakura kira hanya Naruto yang sedang berkeluh kesah tentang dinasnya di Kumamoto. Sakura keliru, bukan Naruto ternyata. Namun, sebuah nomor tidak dikenalnya yang mengiriminya sebuah video dan foto dengan pesan berisi ancaman dan kenyataan yang sangat menamparnya, sehingga mampu membuat Sakura menjerit, membuat Uzumaki Kushina terkejut dan terpanggil untuk menghampiri kamarnya.

* * *

"Kau serius?" Nada tidak percaya itu sudah Deidara prediksi sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat pria pirang bermanik biru itu tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Kau meragukanku?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Kau tahu konsekuensinya 'kan?"

"Sangat paham," Deidara memutar bola mata, jengah. "Lagipula aku juga sudah ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Ini yang terakhir kalinya, dan tentu kau tahu, aku orangnya penuh dedikasi. Aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku tidak sempurna bahkan _for the last time_, sampai-sampai aku mengintai para tetangganya juga begini."

Sasuke meremas kuat sebuah salinan _file_ yang berisi data tentang rumah dinas Kumamoto yang Naruto tempati. Ia memang menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut dan orang itu ialah Deidara, seorang mata-mata swasta keturunan Jepang-Belanda yang menjadi mantan kekasihnya saat dia tinggal di negeri kincir angin dulu, untuk menyelidiki pekerjaan sebenarnya dan alamat orang yang sebenarnya paling ia cintai. Namun, alasannya untuk meremas kasar saat ini bukanlah karena ia tahu Naruto hanya tinggal di rumah kecil atau bagaimana. Bukan pula dengan sajian data lengkap yang sudah sempurna ini.

"Kau bilang Naruto sudah memiliki anak? Kembar? Lelucon macam apa?"

Deidara tahu, pasti Sasuke tak akan percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Pria berambut panjang itu hanya menghela napas lelah, "_Yap_, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi ibu mereka. Teman masa SMP sampai kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu. Deidara hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Aku juga menyertakan data lengkapnya di bagian paling belakang _file_ yang sudah kuberikan itu. Makanya jangan asal dirusak."

Sasuke membuka bagian paling belakang _file_ itu dan memang menemukan data seorang wanita muda yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Tertera foto wanita bermanik kecubung pucat dan berambut nila panjang. Berikut pula dengan data kelahiran dan juga pendidikan. Yang di mana, Sasuke menemukan bahwa mereka satu sekolah semenjak SMP. Namun, mengapa Sasuke tidak mengenalnya?

"Kurasa Hyuuga Hinata itu memang orang yang sangat tertutup, apalagi sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya dulu. Ia menutup diri dan lebih banyak bersembunyi. Ia pun lulus kuliah lebih cepat daripada kalian, dia mendapat _cum laude_. Otaknya memang encer walaupun tampangnya terlihat polos dan bodoh. Omong-omong kuakui, dia memang manis. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, _un_. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat di Kumamoto kemarin, aku mendatangi _kombini_ miliknya."

"_Kombini_?" Sasuke bertanya remeh. Namun, Deidara mengerti dan hanya tersenyum menyebalkan saja.

"_Yap_, memang bukan _kombini_ terkenal dan besar. Hanya saja mereka mendapat tempat yang tepat. _Hyuuga's Convenient Store_, hanya sebuah _kombini_ kecil di Kumamoto. Pendirinya Hyuuga Neji, sepupu laki-laki dari Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hyuuga Hinata sendiri menjadi pembukuan di sana."

Dan juga kedua foto anak kecil, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan itu membuat Sasuke tercekat. Tanpa tes apa pun lagi, pasti mereka berdua memang anak Uzumaki Naruto. Lihatlah safir mereka dan kedua tanda lahir di pipi yang unik. Sasuke tahu, Naruto memang agak tolol.

"Mereka kembar fraternal, tetapi sangat mirip." Deidara mengomentari penampilan kedua anak kecil itu. "Mereka lucu sekali, yang satu seperti Ayahnya, yang satu seperti Ibunya. Melengkapi."

Sasuke menyugar rambutnya asal, tak mendengarkan komentar pujian dari Deidara tadi. "Siapkan aku tiket untuk pergi Kumamoto siang ini juga."

"Kau akan langsung menculik Uzumaki, _un_?"

Sebuah seringai Sasuke keluarkan, "Tidak, tetapi kurasa bermain-main dengan si pembunuh anakku dan wanita Hyuuga itu lumayan menarik."

.

Melihat tanda pesannya sudah dibaca oleh si wanita Haruno, mau tidak mau Sasuke mengeluarkan senyumnya. Entah pesannya dibaca atau langsung dihapus, Sasuke tak peduli. Yang terpenting keinginannnya untuk menyampaikan tujuannya selesai pada tahap pertama. Ya, pertama. Sasuke bahkan baru saja memulainya.

Rekaman video panas sang pria _raven_ dengan si wanita _bubble gum_ yang direkam hampir enam tahun lalu sudah disunting olehnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Di mana wajah sang pria Uchiha sudah disensor sedemikian rupa, dengan menyisakan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat jelas. Rekaman video itu hanya tinggal memerlukan satu klik tombol lagi untuk tersebar luas, hal itu bakal terjadi jika Sakura berani melawannya

Sebenarnya, Sasuke lumayan terkejut juga melihat keberanian si wanita _bubble gum_ semalam. Wanita berani membentak dan membalas mengancam, sehingga Sasuke ikut terpancing emosi dan hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa Sakura. Namun, Sasuke harus tetap sabar. Bagaimanapun juga permainannya baru saja akan dimulai, tidak seru 'kan jikalau si wanita _bubble gum_ ataupun dirinya langsung menyerah begitu saja?

_Ah_, omong-omong jikalau memang pesannya dibaca oleh si wanita Haruno. Sasuke penasaran, bagaimana reaksi wanita itu saat ia mengirimi foto dua anak kecil terduga anak-anak Naruto?

Sasuke memang mengirim teks yang sedikit panjang. Ya, tetapi Sasuke ragu jika pesannya sempat benar-benar dibaca oleh Haruno Sakura.

_Halo, Sakura. Video ini hanya tinggal satu kali klik untuk tersebar luas di Internet. Itupun jika kau berani menentang jalan cintaku. Dan sayang sekali, kau bahkan lebih rendah daripada binatang, sayang. Kau membunuh anakku. Sangat berbeda dengan si manis Hyuuga yang bahkan rela mengandung dan melahirkan anak calon tunanganmu—atau bisa kusebut dia sebagai kekasihku?_

Dan tentu saja Sasuke tak lupa menyertakan foto manis dua bocah kembar Boruto dan Himawari. Omong-omong, saat melihat kedua foto bocah itu, Sasuke memang seperti melihat masa lalu Naruto di kedua anak kecil itu. Mereka menggemaskan, Sasuke harus akui itu.

Dan Sasuke kini tengah berandai-andai juga, apabila dahulu Sakura tidak mengaborsi anaknya, sudah sebesar apa dia sekarang? Apa mungkin, usianya akan sepantaran dengan Boruto dan Himawari?

Menghela napas, Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan mata saja. Membiarkan si burung besi menerbangkannya sampai menuju Kumamoto.

* * *

"Maaf kalau hasilnya agak berbeda, ya." Hinata menghidangkan sepiring besar Tokyo Banana hasil tangannya sendiri—dan sedikit bantuan kecil dan manis dari kedua putra-putrinya, tentu saja—sebagai penutup makan malam mereka. Hinata sengaja menaruh menu ini sebagai makanan penutup, karena jika ia menghidangkan kue-kue pada Boruto dan Himawari saat makan siang ataupun saat senggang, pasti kedua putra-putrinya ini bakal kenyang duluan, dan _ogah_ untuk makan-makanan yang lebih bergizi di waktu makan selanjutnya. Hinata ialah ibu mereka, jadi ia tahu seluk beluk keduanya.

Boruto dan Himawari dapatkan jatah dua potong, sementara Hinata cukup dengan satu. Biasanya jikalau terlalu banyak sisa, Hinata akan membagikan ke keluarga Sarutobi, yang terdiri dari Kurenai, Mirai, Asuma, dan juga ibu dari Asuma, nenek Biwako—yang kebetulan tinggal di sini, dan bertetangga dengannya— dan tak lupa Otsutsuki Toneri, seorang pekerja _kombini_ yang merupakan mahasiswa semester lima yang memang suka _ngemil_ dan menggodanya dan Mirai dengan _gombalan_ receh khas anak SMA.

"Enak, Ma!" Boruto melemparkan pujian, disusul Himawari yang memberinya dua jempol sekaligus.

Hinata tersenyum senang, "Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk minum susu juga, ya, anak-anak. Persiapkan juga pelajaran untuk besok dan jangan lupa untuk mandi,"

Boruto dan Himawari memang terbiasa untuk hidup disiplin, sama seperti ibu mereka saat masih kecil. Hinata mengadopsi cara kedua orang tuanya dulu yang sangat disiplin, tetapi tak melupakan juga kasih sayang merupakan hal yang terpenting.

Kedua putra-putrinya biasanya akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka saat sepulang sekolah ataupun paling lambat saat hari Sabtu malam. Hari Minggu mereka biasa menggunakannya sebagai hari untuk bersenang-senang. Entah itu pergi jalan-jalan, berkebun, ataupun membantu Hinata membuat kue di rumah. Malamnya pun, mereka hanya tinggal mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk besok dan mandi berendam bersama dengan sang ibu.

"Oh, iya, Ma," Himawari menghentikan kunyahannya. Menatap sang ibu penuh dengan keingin tahuan. "Kuenya sisa berapa?"

Hinata memberikan senyuman lembut, "Masih banyak kok, kenapa Hima?"

"Boleh Hima bagi ke Paman Naruto, nggak? Soalnya 'kan Paman Naruto sudah baik kasih kita kue, coklat, dan biskuit stoples penuh. Hima suka semua yang Paman Naruto kasih. Paman Naruto juga baik, dia bangunin Mama dari tidur tiba-tiba kemarin. Terus dia bilang Hima anak cantik."

Senyum Hinata memudar mendengar penuturan sang putri. Uzumaki Naruto lagi, ini sudah kali kedua putra-putrinya membicarakan pria pirang itu hari ini. Belum lagi saat kemarin-kemarin, anak-anaknya selalu saja membicarakan Naruto. Entah itu penampilannya yang menurut mereka tampan, suaranya yang lucu, kebaikannya yang memberikan mereka banyak camilan, ataupun paman Naruto yang seperti matahari. Bahkan Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Himawari lebih menambahkan gambar Naruto daripada Neji pada potret gambar mereka bertiga yang Himawari akan kumpulkan sebagai tugas menggambar keluarganya.

Kata orang-orang di luar sana, cinta pertama anak perempuan adalah dengan ayah mereka. Dan Hinata merasa inilah yang sedang terjadi dengan Himawari.

Boruto juga tak kalah menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka, Boruto bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto di masa depan nanti. Dan itu semua membuat Hinata meringis.

Bahkan kedua anaknya sudah terlihat sudah menyadari adanya ikatan daripada sang ayah, yang entah benar-benar atau pun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Hinata bahkan juga tidak mengerti lagi perasaanya pada Naruto. Si satu sisi ia masih memiliki perasaan yang seluas samudra dan sedalam palung, di satu sisi lagi dia memiliki kebencian akibat perlakuan Naruto padanya dahulu.

Naruto yang hampir membunuhnya. Pria itu melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya—dia dipukul, ditampar, dan tubuhnya dahulu sempat memar membiru akibat satu malam _jahanam_ itu. Belum lagi kegadisannya terenggut saat itu juga, Naruto memperkosanya, berkali-kali. Namun pria itu malah mendesahkan nama wanita lain ketika mereka menyatu dan pria itu menyemburkan benihnya berkali-kali. Bahkan pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian di sebuah kamar _love hotel_ di wilayah Shibuya.

Hinata tahu, Naruto melakukan semua itu secara tidak sadar. Hinata bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari Naruto. Pria itu mabuk. Namun, Hinata dahulu adalah gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu dunia orang dewasa. Ketika orang yang dicintainya mengirimi pesan singkat untuk bertemu di sebuah ruang karaoke privat di wilayah Shibuya, Hinata pikir mereka akan benar-benar bernyanyi bersama—apalagi dahulu mereka memang pernah sedekat nadi, Hinata menjadi mentor belajar Naruto yang ditunjuk langsung oleh dosen mereka. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di perpustakaan, yang di mana lama kelamaan perasaan cinta Hinata makin meluap-luap saja.

Tentu saja, Hinata bahkan sudah memiliki perasaan sedalam ini pada sang Uzumaki semenjak SMP, di mana ia masih menjadi korban perisakan teman-teman sekelasnya akibat gelar yatim-piatu yang disandangnya dan juga tubuh masa remajanya yang memang sudah diberkahi _Kami-sama_—seringkali Hinata hampir mendapatkan pelecehan oleh anak laki-laki dan hinaan juga caci maki dari anak-anak perempuan di sekolahnya.

Kecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

Dahulu pemuda pirang itu yang mampu berbicara normal padanya, menyemangatinya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa pernah menanyakan siapa itu Hinata.

Saat SMA pun juga sama, Hinata ingin mengikuti jejak si pirang. Kebetulan juga mereka memiliki minat yang sama juga. Pada masa SMA, memang tak banyak momen mereka berdua. Namun, Hinata memang tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia mulai kecanduan pada kehadiran si pirang Uzumaki yang dijuluki matahari di sekitarnya. Yang menjadikan Hinata tak ragu untuk memilih Universitas Tokyo jurusan ekonomi sebagai pendidikan lanjutannya.

Pada saat dirinya dalam perjalanan menuju tempat si Uzumaki, Hinata sudah membayangkan lagu yang kiranya bakal ia berani nyanyikan di hadapan si pemuda pirang. Walau di dalam hatinya juga menyimpan rasa malu akibat Hinata yang dahulu pernah keceplosan mengutarakan perasaannya beberapa hari yang lalu di perpustakaan kampus saat mereka belajar bersama.

Hinata dahulu bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur karena ternyata Naruto tidak menjadi jijik dan menjauhinya akibat hal itu.

Namun siapa sangka? Hari itu dia malah mengalami malam _jahanam_. Naruto memaksanya untuk bercinta di sebuah ruangan karaoke privat. Tentu saja Hinata menolak habis-habisan karena dia juga gadis berprinsip tegas. Mereka tidak punya ikatan yang sah, jadi tentu saja tidak bisa sembarangan. Ketika penolakan terus dilontarkan Hinata, maka dengan mudahnya pula Naruto memberikannya kekerasan fisik yang membuat Hinata melemas akibat tenanga mereka yang tidak sebanding, dan dengan kurang ajarnya Naruto malah menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu untuk keluar dari tempat karaoke itu dan membawanya ke _love hotel_ yang tak jauh dari tempat karaoke itu.

_Ngilu. Sakit. Lebih baik mat—_

"Maaa?"

Suara Boruto-lah yang membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah tadi dia bernostalgia tentang kenangan pahit yang menghantui hidupnya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bagaimana? Bisa tidak sisakan ini untuk Paman Naruto? Terus daritadi kita sudah selesai menyiapkan tas untuk besok juga, _lho_. Tapi Mama masih diam."

Hinata dahulu memang seorang gadis remaja _cengeng_ yang hanya berani berlindung di balik Neji ataupun Hanabi. Namun, kini dia sudah berubah. Tak lagi ada gadis cengeng, yang ada hanya wanita tegar, tegas, dan tidak tertipu oleh apa pun.

Memaksakan senyum, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hatinya makin mencelus sakit ketika kedua putra-putri yang dibawanya selama sembilan bulan di dalam kandungan dan dirawatnya sampai menjadi anak se-sehat sekarang memberikan sebuah gestur bahagia.

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dirasakannya.

Dengan masih setia untuk berbaring di ranjang, pria pirang itu menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar.

Peristiwa tadi pagi masih saja berulang dari benaknya. Di mana dia hanya mencoba untuk menyapa seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan dibalas dengan gestur tidak menyenangkan. Setelahnya dia malah mendapat introgasi dari seorang wanita tua yang kukuh menuduhnya—belum lagi peristiwa itu disaksikan oleh beberapa tetangga yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

Naruto mungkin memang bodoh, tetapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan itu semua berkaitan dengannya.

Apalagi diperjelas dengan tuduhan seorang wanita tua bernama Biwako tadi pagi, yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah ayah dari anak kembar Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka, bahkan kebiasaan yang juga sedikit mirip. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut jika mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi.

Mereka bahkan memiliki tanda lahir yang serupa dan suka sekali dengan ramen!

Mereka—Boruto dan Himawari, terlalu mengerikan. Mereka mengerikan sekaligus menggemaskan.

Naruto tahu. Mungkin dirinya salah karena mengabaikan pernyataan cinta Hinata saat kuliah dulu, dan malah menerima pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba Sakura. Namun, pada dasarnya, Naruto juga manusia yang berhak bahagia dengan orang yang dicinta 'kan?

Membuka ponselnya, Naruto mengecek notifikasi. Tak ada satupun yang berasal dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Rata-rata hanya berisi guyonan dalam grup pesan kantor.

Ibunya pasti kini sudah tertidur, tadi siang memang ia sempat berkirim pesan dengan sang ibu. Hanya sekadar basa-basi seorang anak yang sedang rindu ibunya di perantauan. Naruto juga sama sekali tidak ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian yang dialaminya tentang dua anak kembar yang masih membuatnya ngeri.

Sakura, wanita bermanik emerald itu memang jarang membalas pesannya. Sekalinya membalas, ia pasti melampiaskan rasa lelahnya pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Naruto juga memilih untuk bersabar agar pesan yang tadi siang dan sore ia kirim akan dibaca dan dibalas. Naruto tidak ingin memaksa. Walaupun sebenernya, pria pirang itu ingin cerita, karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura ialah pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik dalam masalah hidupnya.

_**DRRRTT—**_

Efek getaran itu hampir luar biasa, membuat _smartphone_ Naruto jatuh tepat ke bagian wajah.

Dengan masih mengaduh sakit pada keningnya, Naruto melihat siapa yang memberinya pesan tiba-tiba.

_**Sasuke-teme**_

Dobe_, aku sedang berada di Kumamoto. Mau bertemu?_

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

_A/n_ : yha maaph makin gajelas sama typo bertebaran :') buat yang mungkin bakal nanya apakah bang Toneri bakal terlibat, sayang banget. maafin lagi, ya, saya sama sekali gak ada niatan mau masukkin si bang Tonton :')) Maaf juga pendek :'(


	7. Chapter 6

Jika ditanya apa yang Hinata nikmati saat hujan di sore-sore begini. Dengan semangat si wanita Hyuuga memilih petrikor untuk dinikmati, daripada menunggu datangnya pelangi. Hinata lebih suka mendapatkan yang pasti. Dan aroma tanah basah yang dirasakannya saat ini ialah asli.

Saat hujan turun, Hinata juga lebih memilih untuk berada di teras. Berharap hujan agar lebih deras. Dan ditemani secangkir coklat panas.

Aneh memang, tetapi Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Mama~"

Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika melihat putri kecilnya menghampiri. Si wanita Hyuuga memeluk erat Himawari. Surai indigo yang serupa dengan miliknya pun tak luput ia kecupi.

"Katanya mau di dalam saja main sama Kurama?"

Pipi Himawari menggembung menggemaskan, Hinata tak tahan untuk mengecupnya. "Kenapa, _hm_?"

Anak perempuan manisnya menggeleng pelan, "Hima hanya ingin menemani Mama saja, _kok_." Dan gadis cilik itu menyamankan posisinya di dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Tapi nanti Hima bisa demam dan kena flu, sekarang 'kan lagi hujan. Dingin,"

"Dan Mama pasti akan selalu merawat Hima, 'kan? Pelukan Mama hangat sekali, jadi aku tidak kedinginan." Himawari mengecup pipi gembil sang ibu dan tertawa dengan manisnya.

Hinata membalas tersenyum. Ia suka dengan posisi Himawari yang bergelung manja dalam dekapannya. Si wanita Hyuuga menjadi lebih mudah untuk menyalurkan afeksi terbesarnya pada sang putri.

"_Ih_, kok nggak ngajak-ngajak Boru?"

Boruto datang tiba-tiba, anak laki-laki itu menampilkan raut wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan. Pipi bergaris dua dan gembil itu dia kembungkan. Dan bibirnya dia kerucutkan. Sungguh, Hinata berpikir terkadang putra-putrinya terlalu menggemaskan saat menunjukkan kemarahan.

Himawari sang saudari mendelik, dan kemudian gadis cilik itu kembali menyamankan posisinya lagi.

"Boru tidak lagi bermain sama Kurama, _hm_?" Hinata bertanya dengan lemah lembutnya. Disalurkannya afeksi juga pada Boruto dengan mengelusi surai secerah mentari sang putra dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kurama malah _bobok_, Boruto bosan." Boruto mendekat ke arah sang ibu, dan mencoba untuk ikut duduk dalam pangkuan juga dekapan sang ibu. "Himawari, gantian."

"Nggak mau, Boru nanti saja. Aku masih mau meluk Mama~"

"_Ih_, Hima gantian! Aku juga mau!"

Melihat percekcokan antara keduanya. Hinata menghela napas dan senyum geli dia hadirkan pada bibirnya. Begitulah kedua anaknya ini mewarnai hari-harinya. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar mencintai Hinata, sampai-sampai tidak mau berbagi walau nyatanya mereka dahulu berbagi tempat di dalam rahimnya.

"_Hayo_, tidak boleh bertengkar, ya. Lagipula Mama sayang kalian berdua, _kok_. Sama rata."

Boruto menyembulkan senyum penuh kemenangan yang sarat akan euforia. Himawari mengerucutkan bibir, tetapi kemudian dia sedikit bergeser untuk memberikan sebuah ruang.

Dengan segera si bocah arunika duduk di pangkuan Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil sembari membalas dengan sebelah tangan karena yang satunya lagi sang wanita gunakan untuk mengelus sayang rambut nila sang putri.

Hinata merasa keberatan memang. Namun kalau sudah cinta, ya bagaimana?

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

_**Rated**_ M

_**Warning(s)**_: Ide yang terlalu _mainstream, Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc_.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

Naruto menghela napas kasar ketika menemukan kenyataan bahwa langit tengah menangis kencang. Dan pria itu tidak membawa payung. Dia pun berdecak sebal karena kelihatannya ia akan terlambat pulang.

Jadilah Naruto merutuk di dalam sebuah kafe yang juga menjual berbagai _pastry_.

Tepat sepulangnya dari kantor, Naruto segera mengunjungi kafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Niat pria Uzumaki itu untuk membeli oleh-oleh lagi sebagai balasan pemberian Tokyo Banana buatan ibunya Boruto dan Himawari, Hinata.

Tokyo Banana itu sangat lezat, Naruto harus akui itu dengan sepenuh hati. Kalau ia manusia tak tahu diri seperti pada zaman sekolah menengah, mungkin saja Naruto sudah minta lagi. Maka dari itu juga, si Uzumaki membelikan berapa macam _pastry_—_cinnamon rolls_ adalah yang ia lebihkan untuk Hinata, karena ia sangat tahu si wanita kecubung pucat sangat menyukainya—sebagai rasa tanda terima kasihnya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, kemarin malam. Hinata dan kedua anak yang mirip sekali dengannya itu mendatangi rumahnya, dan tentu saja sebagai tetangga yang baik; Naruto menjamu tamunya ke dalam. Dan kedua anak manis itu sangat baik dalam mengucapkan salam.

Hinata benar-benar ibu yang baik. Boruto dan Himawari merupakan anak kecil yang terdidik. Entah mengapa rasa bangga di dalam dirinya Naruto menyeruak, dan itu sedikit membuatnya tergelitik.

Belum lagi, Hinata yang mengucapkan permintaan maaf singkat atas keterkejutannya hari Minggu yang lalu. Si wanita Hyuuga mengaku bahwa dirinya sangat terkejut dengan sapaan tiba-tibanya.

Omong-omong, di pagi harinya setelah dikunjungi keluarga kecil Hyuuga—dirinya diberi tahukan sesuatu yang menamparnya tanpa ampun. Naruto benar-benar baru tahu bahwasanya Hinata yang tidak pernah dinikahi siapapun. Dan jujur saja, saat mendengar kenyataan ini dari Tayuya yang bertemu dengannya saat dirinya akan pergi ke kantor—yang ditebak sang Uzumaki si wanita paruh baya itu juga akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan. Dirinya sangat terkejut, dadanya serasa dipukul tanpa ampun.

Karena sejujurnya, nama seorang Hyuuga Hinata pernah bertahta di dalam hatinya.

Mungkin konyol, karena pada hakikatnya dia dulu sempat melupakan nama seorang Haruno Sakura saat bersama dengan gadis Hyuuga berambut nila yang satu fakultas dengannya itu.

Menurut Naruto, Hinata itu manis dan lembut. Wajah Hinata yang tembam dengan rona merah muda di pipi itu membuat sang Uzumaki tertarik untuk menggigit jika ia bisa. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut, tetapi bisa tegas saat menyangkut pelajaran. Masakannya yang enak-enak. Dan yang terpenting;

Hinata-lah yang membuatnya merasakan suka dalam dua arah.

Ucapan keceplosan Hinata hampir enam tahun yang lalu membuat Naruto merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menghuni perutnya. Hatinya menghangat dan pipinya merasakan panas luar biasa.

Karena dirinya saat itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun dirinya sedikit membenci sifat hipokrit yang ternyata tersimpan di dalam dirinya.

Ia juga tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Sakura selalu hadir dalam kehidupannya. Sakura, perempuan pertama yang digombali Naruto saat kecil dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Hidup Sakura dahulu hanya penuh dengan Sasuke, teman pertama yang didapatkannya saat taman kanak-kanak dengan kejadian konyol perebutan mainan yang berakhir dengan pernyataan rival sepihak.

Mereka selalu bertiga. Naruto yang memiliki rutinitas menggombali Sakura agar si gadis tak lagi melihat rival sepihaknya, tetapi malah kena pukul. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin dan tak peduli sekitar. Dan Sakura yang selalu berputar pada poros si Uchiha dan memukulinya tiap kali berusaha.

Bahkan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bakal bertahan sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sekolah dan universitas yang sama. Dengan jenjang karir yang berbeda. Sampai sekarang, walaupun kini Sasuke menetap di negeri kincir angin—dan katanya sedang berada di Kumamoto, juga bakal ada perubahan status antara si Uzumaki dengan Sakura.

Omong-omong perubahan status, sampai sekarang pun, Naruto benar-benar masih tidak menyangka bahwa tiba-tiba saja si Haruno membalas gombalan yang rutin diujarkannya tiap waktu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura yang memandangnya terlebih dahulu. Itu semua membuat Naruto seakan-akan jadi pemenang. Membuat perasaannya pada Hinata terkikis pelan-pelan dan ditambah kenyataan bahwa si Hyuuga yang memang menjauhinya tiba-tiba.

—_**KRING**_

Bel kafe yang berbunyi tiap kali datang pengunjung membuat Naruto sadar akan pikiran dan benaknya yang benar-benar random dan nostalgia tiba-tiba. Segera saja Naruto menyeruput _cafe au lait_ kesukannya yang sudah mulai mendingin dan menikmati _croissant_ yang masih tersisa setengah.

"_Dobe_?"

"_Uhuk_,"

* * *

Ketika Sasuke diberi pesan singkat dari Deidara bahwa Naruto tengah menunggu redanya hujan di sebuah kafe yang ternyata tak jauh dari hotel bintang tiga tempatnya menginap, segera saja si Uchiha mendatangi kafe itu.

Benar saja, surai kuning Naruto memang terlalu mencolok untuk dilewatkan.

"_Dobe_?"

"_Uhuk_," Wajah konyol tapi tampan itu selalu saja membuat Sasuke berdebar.

"_Teme_?"

"_Hn_," Memanggil pelayan, Sasuke memesan secangkir _espresso_ dan _vanilla cream puff_.

"Kau di sini?" Pertanyaan itu konyol. Namun selalu saja Sasuke menyukai itu.

"Menurutmu aku hantu?"

"Tidak, sih, _ttebayo_. Hanya saja aku terkejut. Kan janji temu kita haru Sabtu nanti, makan malam di Senryu Ramen."

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat sini, dan kurasa aku ingin secangkir espresso. Mana kutahu kau ada di sini." Sasuke menelan kebohongannya. Deidara yang sedang menyamar dengan wig hitam dan contact lens hitam dan duduk tak jauh dari mereka entah mengapa jadi mirip Itachi—kakak Sasuke, dan si Uchiha menahan agar dirinya tidak tertawa.

Pesanannya sampai tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan baru saja Uchiha Sasuke menyesap dan menikmati apa yang pria itu pesan. Naruto tiba-tiba saja buru-buru ingin pulang.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, kurasa aku harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali? Duduklah di sini lebih lama dan pesanlah beberapa menu lagi. Biar aku yang traktir."

"Terima kasih, tetapi tidak usah. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang, dan mengantarkan pesanan _pastry_-ku secepatnya agar masih hangat. Lagipula, jadwal busku juga sebentar lagi tiba. Akan sulit menuju rumah dinasku tanpa bus itu, _ttebayo_. Namun aku janji, hari Sabtu nanti bakalan lebih lama, _deh_."

"Pesanan _pastry_?" Jujur Uchiha Sasuke tertarik untuk mengetahui hal ini.

"Bukan untukku _sih_, untuk dua anak kembar lucu-lucu yang jadi tetanggaku, _ttebayo_. Mereka menggemaskan sekali dan Ibunya juga sering memberikanku kue buatannya yang memang enak-enak, jadi kurasa itu harus kubalas sebagai rasa terima kasih. _Nah_, Sasuke—_Jaa na_!" Naruto bangkit dan berlalu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai sembari menyesap _espresso_. "Jadi dia sudah tahu, tetapi berusaha menyangkalnya?"

* * *

Sakura dengan mantap menekan tombol membeli sebuah tiket pesawat menuju Kumamoto. Sungguh sebuah takdir, Sakura merasa begitu. Karena tanpa meminta cuti lagi, pihak rumah sakit memang mengirimkannya sebagai dokter berkompeten di Tokyo untuk mengurus suatu masalah ke Kumamoto.

Entah bagaimana juga, si wanita merasa bahwa masa lalu terburuknya ada di sana. Dan wanita itu berusaha untuk menghadapinya. Sejujurnya juga, dia sangat penasaran dengan dua anak kecil yang memang menyerupai calon tunangannya.

Akhirnya sebuah tiket didapatkannya untuk ke sana. Dengan jam pagi hari buta. _Kami-sama_ bahkan merestui Sakura untuk pergi ke sana secepatnya karena si wanita mendapatkan tiket terakhir penerbangan Kumamoto besok hari.

"Tinggal menyiapkan koper." Sakura memang terlalu santai untuk menyikapi kepergiannya ke Kumamoto. _Toh_, tak sampai dua minggu ia di sana. Namun si wanita akan berusaha keras untuk mengungkap sebuah fakta.

* * *

Hinata berusaha untuk mempertahankan sikap seperti biasanya, siapa yang mengira kalau Uzumaki Naruto akan berkunjung tiba-tiba? Saat dirinya bahkan masih ingin berbagi afeksi kepada dua anaknya sembari mencium petrikor setelah hujan reda.

Dengan masih berbalut pakaian khas perkantoran, pria pirang itu menghadiahkan sebungkus besar berisi _pastry_ kepada mereka. Dan tentu saja disambut bahagia oleh Boruto dan Himawari.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Senyum Himawari mengembang dengan sangat manisnya.

"Sama-sama, manis." Ketika Naruto memberikan Himawari sebuah afeksi, hati Hinata mencelus sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah ayah kandung dari kedua putra-putrinya. Walau dengan keras sekali ia menyangkal, membodohi diri sendiri untuk melenyapkan fakta itu.

"Sudah mau jam makan malam, Paman Naruto mau makan di sini?" Tawaran tiba-tiba dari Boruto itu membuat Hinata harus menguatkan diri.

Hari Minggu yang lalu, dirinya yang bersikap aneh pada si Uzumaki menjadi perbincangan yang hangat. Begitulah yang nek Biwako—tetangga terdekatnya sampaikan. Bahkan nek Biwako dengan tepat menebak bahwa Hinata memang memiliki masa lalu kelam dengan pria itu dan menghadirkan kedua putra-putrinya.

"_Eh_? Tidak usah, Paman bisa masak juga kok! Lagi pula tidak enak juga, nanti Paman menganggu kalian." Ketika Naruto menolak itu, baru saja Hinata akan mengucapkan rasa syukur dalam batin—

"Nggak mengganggu, _kok_! Iya, 'kan Ma?"

Sudah berapa kali Hinata harus bilang, kalau tatapan biru dari manik bulat anak-anaknya adalah kelemahannya?

"_U-uhm_, tak masalah Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula aku juga akan memasak donburi," Senyum dilemparkan Hinata dengan menguatkan hati terlebih dahulu.

"_E-eh_? T-tapi, aku masih pakai baju kantor begini, _ttebayo_. Agak lembab pula."

"Kalau begitu bersiap saja terlebih dahulu, Naruto-_kun_. Lagi pula aku, baru saja akan memasak." Hinata di dalam hatinya akan berjanji. Berjanji untuk akan selalu kuat pada masalah yang akan ia hadapi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

_Kau kuat!_ Hinata mengangguk, "Kami tunggu."

.

Makan malam hari ini terdapat satu pengunjung lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki Naruto? Pria itu bahkan kini sedang menggoda sang putra, Boruto— yang biasanya bakal bersikap galak sebagai bentuk defensif ajaran dari Neji—tertawa lepas dan bersikap sangatlah manis pada Naruto. Dan Himawari yang minta digendong, membuat Hinata berkecamuk.

Mereka tampak seperti keluarga.

Dirinya sebagai ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam penuh cinta untuk keluarganya, Naruto menjadi seorang ayah yang baru pulang kerja dan dihadang anak-anak mereka untuk bermain bersama selagi menunggu makan malam.

Darah dan genetika memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Hinata?"

Hinata tercekat ketika Naruto mendekat.

"_A-ano_, tidak usah, Naruto-_kun_. Tinggal menyusun donburi ini ke atas meja makan dan selesai."

"Kubantu, ya? Ah, omong-omong ini oyakodon?"

Berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya lagi, Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau tidak merepotkan, boleh saja. Dan ya, ini oyakodon, a-apa Naruto-_kun_ tidak suka?"

Naruto tersenyum, dibawanya dua mangkuk sekaligus untuk disusunya di atas meja makan. "Aku suka oyakodon, _kok_. Dan Hinata, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan, _ttebayo_."

"_U-uhm_, syukurlah." Hinata membawa dua mangkuk donburi juga dan kemudian mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. "Anak-anak, makanannya sudah siap!"

"_Yeay_!" Dengan berlarian Boruto dan Himawari menghampiri.

"Sudah cuci tangan?"

"Sudah, _kok_! Tadi sama Paman Naruto," ucap Himawari ceria. Anak perempuan manis itu terduduk di atas kursi dengan manis.

"Baiklah," Hinata lagi-lagi menahan rasa gemuruh di dadanya. "Makanlah dengan baik dan jangan lupa berdoa,"

.

* * *

.

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, di sebuah rumah sakit di mana si wanita Haruno diberi tugas untuk mengabdi selama dua minggu, mungkin saja bisa lebih. Dan sekarang, waktu istirahat Sakura juga telah tiba.

Wanita itu berencana untuk mencari sebuah _kombini_ yang kata rekannya ada di sekitar sana. Sakura hanya ingin mengisi amunisi camilan di rumahnya. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja membeli itu di kantin rumah sakit—hanya saja, ternyata tak banyak camilan yang beragam di sana. Belum lagi suasana yang benar-benar sangat ramai membuat Sakura agak tidak nyaman.

_Hyuuga's Convenient Store._

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sepuluh menit perjalanan. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai memasuki _kombini _itu.

—_**KRING**_

Ketika ada seorang yang masuk, Hinata segera tersenyum dan menyapa ramah. "Selamat dat—"

Manik kecubung pucatnya menangkap surai permen karet pendek dan sebuah manik zamrud.

Hinata seakan membeku.

Haruno Sakura. Dan kini wanita itu tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "_Ah_, maaf. Apa anda dulu pernah berkuliah di _Todai_? Saya seperti mengenal anda. Maafkan kalau ternyata, bukan."

Makin gila rasa kecamuk di dalam Hinata. Mereka memang pernah beberapa kali berjumpa. Entah itu di perpustakaan ataupun kafe yang sering Hinata kunjungi saat dia masih kuliah. Mereka juga seringkali bercengkrama bersama karena seperti takdir; mereka pasti mendapati meja yang sama di perpustakaan. Ataupun sekadar menumpang meja untuk menyeruput kafein sebentar di kafe langganan Hinata dahulu.

"_U-uhm_, saya dulu kuliah di _Todai_. Kalau tidak salah, anda Haruno Sakura-_san_ 'kan?" Tentu, Hinata bakal selalu mengingat wanita di hadapannya ini.

Wanita yang dicintai oleh orang yang ia cinta. Wanita yang memang pantas mendapatkan segala hal yang terbaik. Wanita itu cantik dan terpandang, kepintaran seakan-akan menjadi nama belakangnya. Tentu saja sangat layak untuk dijadikan orang yang paling dicintai.

Tak seperti dirinya.

Hinata menelan rasa gugup.

"_Ah_, iya. Aku ingat! Hyuuga Hinata 'kan? Astaga, nama _kombini_ ini Hyuuga. Apa ini _kombini_ milikmu?"

"B-bukan, ini milik kakakku." Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Melihat Sakura yang semakin antusias, Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya matang-matang.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

_Todai : _Tokyo _Daigaku_. Universitas Tokyo.

_A/n__:_ Maaf pendek, dan ingin memberi tahu saja; konflik dan ending bakalan mendekat sebentar lagi. Konfliknya receh sekali. :') maaf ya :"


	8. Chapter 7

"Aku telah menggugurkannya. Kau senang 'kan?"

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sasuke, suara serak si wanita Haruno yang tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya. Menganggu aktivitas kesenangan untuk mencapai surga. Dan memancing kemarahan dan kekejaman setingkat iblis yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Dia sudah mati."

Sebotol vodka yang masih terisi setengah melayang, menghantam dinding lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"_U-uhm_, siapa?" Manik safir itu mengerjap, memandang bingung dengan wajah yang mengindikasikan bahwa kesadarannya tidak sempurna tertanam.

"Sakura," Mengabaikan manusia yang teler di bawah kukungannya ini, Sasuke memanggil nama si penelepon dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau di mana?"

"Kau mau membunuhku? Silakan saja, aku ada di apartemen."

Sambungan percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja. Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya di atas bahu pria yang ia cinta. "Sakura sialan."

"Sakura-_chan_? Aku suka dia, _ttebayo_!" Tentu itu hanya racauan mabuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak minum; dia gampang sekali mabuknya. Tak sekali juga si Uzumaki pirang mengidap _blackout_ _amnesia_ setelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyukainya walaupun sudah pernah menidurinya. Dia brengsek." Sasuke melepaskan kukungannya dan berdiri. Melirik keadaan yang berantakan di ruang karaoke privat yang disewanya seharian penuh untuk bercinta—agar lebih leluasa daripada di love hotel yang terkadang memandang gender— tetapi malah tidak jadi. _Ah_, tidak terlalu berantakan. Hanya ada kepingan botol vodka di ujung ruangan, dan tidak terlalu terlihat juga. Yang berantakan di sini mungkin penampilan si Uzumaki.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah tidur denganmu? Tidak adil! Kau _bangsat_, _hik_, a-aku yang harusnya menang! Ada banyak perempuan di Todai yang ingin tidur denganku, tetapi kenapa Sakura tidak mau?!"

"Apa peduliku," Sasuke menyungar _raven_nya. "Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Ruang ini sudah disewa untuk seharian penuh. Terserah kau mau apa di sini, habiskan saja waktunya. Bercinta di sini juga lumayan menggairahkan, itu pun kalau kau punya kontak wanita yang mengajakmu bercinta."

* * *

**Just Complicated Questions with Simple Answers** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto, Boruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.

**_Rated_** M

**_Warning(s):_** Ide yang terlalu _mainstream, Miss typo(s), Out Of Character, AU, absurd, etc._

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menuntaskan kehausan batin.

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas, nostalgia masa lalu tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya ketika Deidara membawa suatu kabar. "Wanita itu ada di sini?"

Deidara mengangguk, pria itu menyesap ochanya. "Ya, pihak rumah sakit di Tokyo yang mengirimnya ke sini. Namun siapa yang sangka, dia malah bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata dan bertegur sapa bagai kawan lama. Seperti takdir, _un_!"

"Sebarkan," Si pria _raven_ sudah lelah mengundur waktunya untuk mempermainkan si wanita yang membunuh darah dagingnya. "Buat dia malu. Dan aku malam ini juga aku bakal pergi menemui Naruto untuk makan malam."

"Tapi kurasa si Haruno bahkan belum bergerak, _un_. Jadinya tidak seru. Kau juga belum menyapa si Hyuuga."

"Itu bukan masalah, menyapa si Hyuuga bisa kulakukan setelah menemui Naruto. Sekaligus membuat drama murah tentang tunangannya yang berkhianat."

"Astaga, apa kau diam-diam menonton drama yang sering kutonton saat masih di Belanda? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," Deidara tertawa. "Namun baiklah, bakal kulakukan. Lagi pula, sebaiknya kau pergi menemui si Uzumaki itu sekarang."

Ketika Deidara benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Menyugar rambutnya kasar, pria Uchiha itu menggeram.

"Brengsek."

Sebenarnya untuk bisa menemui Sasuke di Senryu Ramen saat ini merupakan hal yang dilakukan Naruto dengan hati yang berat. Entah kenapa dia memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Apalagi, tentang pertemuan mereka sebelumnya di kafe dekat kantor membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

Naruto mengingat Sasuke merupakan orang yang _high class_. Darah Uchiha yang kaya raya memang kental di dalam Sasuke. Dan sebenarnya lumayan mengherankan juga menemukan Sasuke di kafe yang biasa-biasa saja seperti kemarin-kemarin. Biasanya Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah. Kalau dipaksa baru mau.

Juga Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang. Apalagi sejak saat Sasuke memberinya pesan singkat bahwa si Uchiha berada di Kumamoto juga.

Apa ini semua efek karena sudah lama tak bersua? Padahal Naruto selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa hubungan mereka masih sama; sahabat sekaligus rival. Dia selalu mengatakan itu dengan keras ke semua orang.

Menghela napas, Naruto akhirnya tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedai ramen yang sangat populer di Kumamoto ini.

.

"Kau terlambat."

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah di kantor."

Naruto tertawa garing mendapati Sasuke sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Kekalutannya makin menjadi-jadi saja.

"_Hn_," Sasuke mulai menyesap matchanya. "Aku sudah memesan tadi. Seperti biasanya 'kan? Tonkotsu."

"Tentu saja!" Naruto mengusahakan senyum. "Kau yang traktir, 'kan? Aku belum gajian, hahaha."

"_Hn_."

Canggung. Naruto memilih ikut menyesap matcha yang sudah tersedia. Si pria yakin ramen yang dipesankan Sasuke sebentar lagi akan tersaji, tetapi keheningan ini menyiksa. Dan Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi pasif begini, biasanya dia bakal menjadi yang hiperaktif kalau dihadapkan seorang Sasuke.

"Selamat menikmati,"

Dua ramen yang masih mengepul dan menggiurkan tersaji. Barulah Naruto benar-benar tersenyum penuh arti.

Walau di dalam hati pemuda Uzumaki itu tengah terjadi kecamuk badai yang tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan _shift_nya yang tentu saja melelahkan. Sakura ingin sekali beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia juga lapar, ingin memakan sesuatu yang lezat nan sehat.

Namun itu semua hanya jadi angan ketika si wanita baru saja mengecek ponselnya.

"Eh, ponselmu jatuh? Ada apa?" Rekan satu _shift_ dengannya memandang dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sakura memaksakan senyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Diraihnya kembali ponselnya yang terjatuh. Dengan cepat pula Sakura merapihkan barang-barang ke dalam tas jinjing kepunyaannya. "Aku harus segera kembali."

"Eh, tidak jadi makan malam bersama?"

"Maaf." Sakura harus melangkahkan kaki secepat yang ia bisa. Mereka belum membuka ponsel mereka, dan itu suatu keuntungan.

.

Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa bahkan hampir berlari. Para manusia di lorong rumah sakit menatapnya beragam.

Para manusia yang mengunjungi rumah sakit ini menatapnya aneh. Sementara beberapa pekerja di sini menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan menuduh. Sakura menahan mual saat para pekerja laki-laki menatap dirinya nakal.

_Sialan!_

Peluh mengalir, dan napas si wanita _bubble gum_ terengah-engah. Ketika mendapati sebuah taksi kosong berjalan, Sakura memberhentikannya. Menaiki transportasi itu dengan mengatakan singkat nama hotel yang dihuninya selama berada di Kumamoto.

Dengan masih mengatur napasnya, si Haruno meneteskan air mata.

Dirinya benar-benar merasa terhina dan terinjak.

Siapa pula yang ingin video seksmu disebar luaskan? Apalagi Sakura bukanlah seorang aktris video dewasa.

Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang pria itu ancam. Video itu tersebar luas, dengan dirinya yang terlihat jelas mendesah erotis di bawah kukungan si pria Uchiha yang sengaja diblur sedemikan rupa.

Video itu terpublikasi di seluruh website video dewasa yang kiranya ia tahu, bahkan tersebar luas juga di sosial media dengan akun usia dewasa. Grup-grup angkatannya tak luput menyebarkan video itu. Seluruh grup angkatan yang ia miliki. Dari SD hingga universitas. Grup himpunan pekerja di rumah sakit Tokyo dan Kumamoto pun juga.

Pesan masuknya penuh dengan introgasi. Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab juga silih berganti

_Ah_, Sakura rasanya ingin mati.

* * *

Manik gandaria Hinata membulat. Beberapa pesan dari beberapa anggota grup angkatan SMP dan SMA adalah alasannya.

Pesan itu mempertanyakan kepastian sebuah video dewasa. Di mana Haruno Sakura yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi aktrisnya. Berpasangan dengan seorang pria yang wajahnya diblur sedemikian rupa. Namun yang jelas, pria itu bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang diketahui sebagai tunangannya.

Batinnya berkecamuk. Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi?

"Mama lihat apa, _sih_?" Ketika Boruto berusaha mengintip, dengan segera Hinata mematikan ponselnya.

_Hampir saja._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mama hanya mengabari Paman Neji dan Bibi Hanabi kalau kita baik-baik saja di sini. Kombininya juga."

"Oh begitu," Boruto mulai mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Memang, saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Di mana terdapat sofa leseh sederhana dan sebuah meja berkaki rendah bentuk lingkaran. Tempat Boruto dan Himawari mengerjakan PR dan belajar. "Omong-omong, kapan Papa pulang, Ma? Lama sekali, Boruto ingin ikut lomba main bola ayah dan anak. Tapi kata Mama, Papa baru pulang setelah kami dewasa. Berarti kita tidak bisa ikutan, dong."

Memang bukan kali pertama Boruto dan Himawari bertanya ke mana ayah mereka. Namun, hati Hinata selalu tidak siap walau sebenarnya sebuah kebohongan telah ditanam sebagai jawaban hal itu.

Ayah mereka yang sedang pergi bekerja dan bakal kembali ketika mereka dewasa.

Neji dan Hanabi bahkan juga mengiyakan kata-kata bualan itu, karena setidaknya saat mereka dewasa nanti Boruto dan Himawari diharapkan untuk lebih mengerti akan keadaan. Namun bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua juga, Hinata bukan sekali-dua kali saja memikirkan Boruto dan Himawari yang sangat kecewa padanya karena telah dibohongi, takut mereka akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hinata memang ibu yang buruk. Dirinya akui itu.

Apalagi batinnya juga sedang berkecamuk karena kehadiran ayah sebenarnya mereka yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, apa memang berpura-pura?

"Boru!" Himawari sedikit meninggikan suara. "Jangan begitu! Ayah 'kan bekerja demi kita!"

"M-maaf," Boruto memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba. "Maafin Boruto, ya Ma? Boruto hanya kangen."

Tersenyum kecut, Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," Dikecupinya rambut kuning anaknya. "Ayo Himawari cepat selesaikan tugasnya, dan Boru juga bantu Hima ya. Ini sudah malam."

* * *

Marah. Kecewa. Bingung. Sesak.

Perasaan Naruto yang baru saja merasa sedikit kebahagiaan setelah memakan ramen terbaik di Kyoto dan berjumpa kawan lama yang awalnya terkesan aneh tergantikan perasaan yang sebaliknya.

Ponselnya terus berdering dan bergetar. Tanda ribuan pesan masuk dan tak lupa panggilan-panggilan yang Naruto abaikan.

Menjijikkan.

Naruto kecewa. Sungguh kecewa. Selama ini dia menjaga Sakura dengan sebaik mungkin. Bahkan Naruto juga sengaja menjaga kontak fisik mereka, dia menghormati Sakura sebagai perempuan yang berkomitmen di tengah zaman kebebasan.

Tentu Naruto laki-laki normal yang memiliki libido, tetapi dia menahan semua itu selama ini. Paling-paling ciuman dalam dan sebuah pelukan manis sudah harus dia cukup-cukupi. Jangan lupakan juga malam-malam bermain solo sendiri.

Tak perlu dibuka pesan-pesan itu untuk tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pasti mencari sebuah kebenaran. Si Uzumaki sendiri sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Sakura, tetapi tidak aktif. Makin sesak-lah dia.

—**_KRINGGG_**

Naruto mengigit bibir ketika menemukan sang ibu menelepon kali ini. "Astaga, bahkan _Kaa-chan_?"

Maka makin kalutlah si Uzumaki, yang ia tahu ibunya memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dengan cepat pria itu mengangkatnya, "H-halo,"

"Astaga, Naru-ku sayang. Kau tak apa 'kan, Nak? Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, _Kaa-san_ akan ke sana. Tunggu _Kaa-san_ ya, sayang? Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

Naruto tercekat, "_K-kaa-chan_ tidak u—"

"—_Kaa-san_ harus sayang. Jangan khawatir, _Kaa-san_ sudah sembuh, _kok_. Lagi pula, _Kaa-san_ juga sudah berada di dalam kereta."

"_Kaa-chan_," Nada Naruto mulai serak lagi. "A-aku—"

"_Kaa-san_ akan berhati-hati, _kok_."

—**_PIIP_**

Sambungan itu terputus, dan Naruto mulai menangis.

Rasanya mau mati saja. Sumpah. Hidupnya bagai hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Kushina berusaha tetap menguatkan dirinya. Di dalam kereta yang tengah berjalan, Kushina hanya bisa selalu melantunkan doa di dalam hati.

Sungguh, ia kecewa dan sedikit jijik.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai putrinya juga. Wanita paruh baya itu juga seakan-akan melihat dirinya di dalam seorang Sakura. Namun apa yang tersebar sekarang di ponselnya membuat dirinya benar-benar kecewa. Bahkan ada rasa malu pula, ketika beberapa rekan sejawat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tak jarang juga terkesan menyindir tajam. Tentu saja sebagai ibu, Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi putranya. Karena dia yakin, pasti Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini. Dan percakapan tadi di telepon sudah benar-benar menjelaskan kondisi Naruto.

Putranya itu jarang sekali menangis dan sedih dari kecil. Putranya itu kuat dan tegar. Hanya saja setelah percakapan singkatnya tadi, Kushina bisa jelas sekali menangkap suara tersendat habis menangis Naruto. Semakin khawatir lah Kushina.

Sebenarnya, Kushina bukanlah makhluk gagap teknologi. Ia juga tahu bahwa video adegan dewasa yang menampilkan wajah calon menantunya itu memang disunting pada bagian wajah laki-lakinya. Dan Kushina juga tahu dengan jelas, laki-laki itu bukanlah putranya. Namun dia juga tidak menampik bahwa memang benar-benar Haruno Sakura perempuan yang berperan di video panas itu.

Menghela napas, Kushina mencoba mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela kereta yang menampilkan panorama malam hari. Sebenarnya pusing masih dirasakannya, ingin sekali ia berbaring di tempat tidur dan beristirahat sejenak. Hanya saja Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Dan beruntung saja dia sempat mendapatkan sebuah tiket kereta menuju Kumamoto malam ini juga.

"Semoga Naruto tidak apa-apa."

.

* * *

.

Ketukan pintu itu makin keras. Naruto baru menyadari waktu, ketika manik birunya menangkap siluet cahaya mentari yang menyembul malu-malu dari balik tirai tipis jendela kamarnya.

_Ah_, belum lagi dengan getaran ponselnya yang menimbulkan bunyi getaran di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

Dengan mata yang masih sangat sembab, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa sebuah kontak yang ia namai '_Kaa-chan_~' tengah menghubunginya.

Segera saja Naruto membuka matanya dengan lebih lebar, diangkatnya telepon sang ibu. "H-halo..."

"Naruto, kenapa baru diangkat sekarang, Nak? _Kaa-san_ sudah ada di depan rumahmu sedari tadi, ada Tayuya-_san_ juga bahkan."

"A-ah, maafkan aku _Kaa-chan_!" Naruto secepat kilat menuju ke dalam kamar mandi, membilas wajahnya sebentar dan mengganti kaos kusut yang berhias _nostril_ dengan kaos yang lebih rapih.

.

Kushina menahan seluruh rasa sakitnya selama berjam-jam, dan semuanya terbayar begitu saja ketika Naruto muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan wajah yang kentara sekali baru bangun dan dipaksa agar terlihat segar.

"Terima kasih, Tayuya-_san_. Anak nakal ini sekarang sudah membukakan pintu, maaf tadi aku sempat membuat sedikit keributan di sini."

"_Ah_, tak masalah, Kushina-_san_. Saya juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto-_san_. Semoga sakitnya dapat segera sembuh." Kushina makin tidak enak hati dengan senyum Tayuya.

"Sakit?" Dan anak bodohnya ini belum sadar juga, Kushina menggeram dalam hati. Didorongnya Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Wanita yang sudah berada dalam usia senja itu melemparkan senyum.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf, Tayuya-_san_. Dia memang suka tidak jelas saat sakit." Kushina sedikit membungkuk dan Tayuya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, lagi pula tidak mengapa kok Kushina-_san_. Wajar saja setiap Ibu pasti sangat khawatir pada anaknya yang sedang sakit."

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

_A/n_: Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini? Keliatannya saya bakal buat agak lebih panjang daripada perkiraan saya wkwkkwk.

Saya juga sedang merevisi chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang benar-benar berantakan banget. :'


End file.
